


Daycare of Lamentation

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Babysitting, Crack, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Give MC a damn break, Inspired by Gakuen Babysitters, Inspired by the Paws and Claws event, MC establishes the demon child care industry, Potions, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Temper Tantrums, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, or a LONG vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: After a baking session in the kitchen goes completely awry, Eira now has to deal with seven, rambunctious, out-of-control, de-aged demon lords for a whole week! Cue tantrums, cuddling (LOTS and LOTS of cuddling), sleepless nights and cute demon babies.Daycare of Lamentation is now open for business!
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Comments: 64
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue: The RAD curriculum did NOT include demon child care!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd Obey Me fic. I still have 14356789 prompts/ideas for fics for this fandom in my head and 1568937373 works in progress. Am I crazy? Probably. Do I regret it? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Special thanks to my dear friend Zai for beta-reading this chapter (and hopefully future chapters too). Love you!!! <3

Waking up after a good night’s sleep with my body refreshed and my mood at its best, I looked forward to a full day ahead. I crept down towards the kitchen and decided to bake the blueberry cream cheese muffins that Beel has been looking forward to all week long, and today was the perfect opportunity to do that, as I was on kitchen duty. 

The muffins were baked perfectly; the blueberries looked gooey and the cream cheese filling was smooth and fluffy. Bursting at the seams with happiness at the result as well as the anticipation of my housemates’ reactions, I carried out the warm muffins and was welcomed by their expectant gazes. As they each took a bite out of my muffins, their expectant gazes turned to shock then into delight as they showered me with praises. I smiled warmly and graciously accepted their compliments, as a blush warmed my cheeks. At that moment, I wished the peaceful, domestic atmosphere would last. But alas, when you’re in the Devildom surrounded by hordes of actual demons and live with the most powerful ones at that, peaceful domesticity is a reality often only found in fanfiction (and yes I mean the teeth-rotting/overflowing-with-fluff kind.) Add Mammon, a living, breathing magnet for trouble into the mix and you can only expect being roughly woken to the harsh reality that you can  _ never _ have a day of normalcy in the land of demons. 

And thus that’s how my once peaceful Sunday morning turned into utter chaos as I looked on in horror to seven very powerful yet very...  _ babyfied _ demon lords, their increasing wails of panic bringing a strange sense of déjà vu and the familiar dread in my gut, as a horrifying image of a week of literal hell flashed in my mind. 

Seven demon babies versus one human? Diavolo help us all!

The RAD curriculum did NOT include demon childcare! 


	2. The Daycare of Lamentation is now officially open for business!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a perfectly normal Sunday morning (or as normal as the Devildom goes) of baking muffins turns into absolute chaos. It was Mammon's fault. It was always his fault. (Poor Mammon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This officially marks the first chapter! To be quite honest, I was pretty nervous about writing this. Will this live up to expectations? Mine's and the way I initially envisioned it? And Others/the readers who took the time to read the short prologue, left kudoses and bookmarked it? I started overthinking and then I lost focus. Then I realized I just needed to focus on why I started writing it; I wanted to read (and write) a story that was funny and endearing and that quenched my thirst for more Obey Me! content and the de-aging trope. And it inspired me to continue writing. T.T 
> 
> Once again, many thanks to my wonderful beta and dearest friend Zai for all her inputs and encouragement. This story is the way it is now because of her wonderful insights. And to Zai, thanks for supporting the immensely perfectionist and frazzled me! Love you! <3

Feeling absolutely refreshed and much chipper than yesterday after a rare good night’s sleep, I rose from the bed with a spring in my step and went for a quick shower. It was Sunday and I had the whole day planned that involved catching up on reading some new titles that Satan has just recommended as well as some other stuff that didn’t involve homework. Thank Diavolo I had the good sense to finish them in advance despite Mammon’s constant needling and Levi’s equally persistent invitations to play games all night long. Smiling helplessly at the shenanigans those two could get into, I finished getting dressed then crept down to the kitchen to cook breakfast. 

It was mine and Beel’s turn for kitchen duty, and sure enough, by the time I arrived, he was already there. To my surprise, Belphie was with him, although he was slouched over on the opposite counter with a dopey expression, a polar opposite to his cheery twin, who was eagerly whisking eggs in a large bowl. 

“Morning Beel. Morning Belphie.” I greeted the twins with a smile as I skipped over to the fridge. 

Beel looked up from whisking the eggs and grinned. “Good morning, Eira.”

Belphie yawned. “Good morning.” 

I turned to Belphie with my eyebrows raised. “You’re up early.”

“Hmm. Last night, Beel said both of you were on cooking duty today and I wanted to watch you cook. So I asked him to wake me up early.”

“Though,” He yawned once more. “I don’t understand why I’m still sleepy. I slept the whole day yesterday.” 

I giggled and shook my head good-naturedly. “I don't think you’re _never_ not sleepy, the same way Beel’s _never_ not hungry. You twins take ‘extreme’ to a whole other level.” 

The twins shared a look before they merely smirked at me in reply. 

I sorted through the fridge for the ingredients of what I was planning to make for breakfast, a smile gracing my lips as the twins’ chattering in the background a welcome addition to what was turning out to be a great day ahead. After I had all the ingredients for my “super breakfast surprise”, I brought them over to the large table and settled beside Beel. 

Curious, he looked over and asked. “What are you making?”

I winked at him. “Blueberry cream cheese muffins.” 

“Oh man! I was craving for them the whole week. Thanks Eira! You’re the best!” He exclaimed as his eyes twinkled in excitement and his stomach rumbled in hunger. His cute expression was such a stark contrast to his large build and he looked so much like an adorable lion cub that I couldn’t help patting his head. 

“You’re welcome, Beel. Ever since Luke gave me tips on how to make these extra yummy, I couldn’t wait to try my hand at making them.” I reminisced about the last time I baked with Luke and I smiled wryly. Getting everyone turned into animals was _not_ fun. 

_But they were all_ so _cute though!_

“Hey hey hey, _the_ Mammon is here to help ya poor losers with breakfast!” Mammon hollered as he sauntered into the kitchen with his signature swagger, jolting me from my reminiscing in the process. 

Belphie shot him an annoyed glance and complained. “Mammon, you’re too loud. Shut your dumb mouth.” 

“Hey now, that is _not_ how ya talk to your big brother! In fact ya all should be thankful that THE Mammon is gracing ya with his presence.” 

“Yes, yes _thank you oh Great Mammon_ for blessing our humble kitchen with your magnificence.” I quipped as I went to preheat the oven to 350 °F, Belphie and Beel’s chuckles echoing behind me. 

“H-hey stop that!” He stammered awkwardly.

“Need ice for that burn Mammon?” 

“Belphie, I swear to Diavolo I will beat your ass one of these days!”

“Oh I can’t wait.”

“Why ya little-”

“So,” I interjected before a full fight broke out as I returned to the table and started lining the muffin pans with paper baking cups. “this is unexpected. You’re never really one to help in the kitchen unless it’s your turn to cook.”

Mammon stilled as a tell-tale blush spread across his cheeks adorably. “W-well I didn’t want ya to do all the work. With Beel helping, he’d do more eating than actual cooking.” 

He crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head to the side. “I-it’s not like I care about you or anything. But the food will all go to waste if Beel ends up eating them all.” At that moment, said Beel scarfs down all of the scrambled eggs he just finished cooking. 

“Hey Beel! That was _our_ breakfast, you dumbass!” He yelled in indignation.

“Mmmph mph mph.” was Beel’s only reply around a mouthful of egg. 

“Sigh. Fine. Just cook another batch, then. But,” Mammon paused as he raised a finger in warning. “No more snacking or eating until actual breakfast, ya hear?” 

“Mmmph mph mph.” Beel replied as he proceeded to cook another batch of eggs.

Mammon simply sighed in exasperation at his brother’s antics to Belphie’s and mine’s utter amusement. Finished with the muffin pans, I went to make the topping and began mixing the ingredients. In the meantime, Belphie now fully awake, made it his mission of the day to tease Mammon to no end and began his attack. 

“Why don’t you just say you wanna spend time with Eira?” 

At this question, Mammon swivelled towards Belphie, his face several shades of red darker than earlier. “D-don’t be stupid! Me helping is just for efficiency and economy’s sake. We can’t waste anymore money on food.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you.” Belphie smirked as Mammon trudged over and gripped him in a headlock, Belphie's cries of pain muffled behind his muscled arms.

“Hey Mammon, you wanted to help right?” I asked him to avert yet again another sibling fight in the process.

He straightened up and released Belfie in record speed. “What do ya need?”

I gestured helplessly to the topping mix before me. “Can you finish mixing this please? I still need to drain the blueberries, make the batter and then the cream cheese filling.”

“Sure.” A pleased expression appeared on his face and he came over to my side.

I instructed him on how to properly mix the topping, putting emphasis on not over-mixing it. Confident that I could leave him on his own, I moved onto doing the rest of the steps in making the muffins.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of cooking and idle chatter. As Beel and I were each occupied with our own cooking, Mammon only had Belphie as his sole audience for his singular yet highly important (in his opinion anyway) task. 

“What was that?” Belphie’s usually placid voice held a note of suspicion. Filled with curiosity, I managed to glance back in time to see Mammon pocketing a vial of _something_ nonchalantly, as if what he just did was the most natural thing in the world. 

Mammon shyly rubbed his neck. 

“O-oh t-that was a gift from the witches. I was with them yesterday doing a bunch of errands as part of the whole “paying my debt schtick”. I guess they were feeling grateful. I mean THE Mammon is helping them after all. Anyway, they gave this to me. Told me it’s a nourishing elixir of sorts” He rubbed his nose. “Anyway, figured I’d give some stuff to ya. Ya know as a way to thank ya for always putting up with me and all.” 

_Aww, I knew he cared about his brothers! How cute!_

Belphie still held a suspicious look on his eyes but said nothing. I, for my part, was feeling oddly warm at Mammon’s thoughtfulness, but decided to keep my thoughts to myself and went back to the task at hand. 

In no time at all, breakfast was ready, and what a feast it was! Beel and I had decided on a human breakfast so aside from the blueberry muffins that I (and Mammon as he insisted his help was “very important”) baked, and Beel’s scrambled eggs, there were also heaps and heaps of pancakes, toast a beautiful golden brown, bacon fried to crispy perfection and sausages, juicy and tender. One by one, we carried the dishes to the large dining table. Just as we had placed the last dish, the other brothers trickled in one by one until everyone was seated around the table and breakfast promptly began. 

Soon, my housemates gravitated towards the muffins, and they each took a piece to taste, their gazes expectant and scrutinizing. I waited with bated breath as I watched them all take a bite, my anticipation and dread bubbling in the pit of my stomach and was immediately rewarded by a shower of praises. Feeling my cheeks and heart become warm from their enthusiasm, I graciously accepted their compliments.

I turned to Beel beside me who was pouting. 

“I haven’t had enough.”

Chuckling, I patted his arm affectionately and gave my muffin to him. 

“That’s okay. You can have my share.”

His eyes glittered and he barked a quick thanks before inhaling the entire muffin in one go, a dreamy expression clouding his face. 

_Sigh. I’d bake muffins everyday if I can see him this happy._

Mammon who was on my other side grumbled at him. “Hey no fair! I wanted that.”

I grabbed another muffin and rubbed his head gently.

“You can have one too.”

Mammon’s face turned bright red as he swatted my hand away. “S-stop that. I’m not a dog! Anyway, thanks.”

Asmo smirked at him from across the table as he waved his fork around. “Are you sure? With the way you’re always trailing after Eira, I was pretty sure you were one.”

Mammon bristled at that and pointed at him accusingly. “Hey, I resent that! Also, I don’t see ya staying away from her! You’re always inviting her over to your room to do makeovers and crap.”

“Beautiful people should stick together. Unlike you Mammon, I exude seduction and class. Plus Eira can’t get enough of my charms, isn’t that right my dear?” 

Asmo turned to me then, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips that made his entire appearance irresistibly gorgeous. I felt another blush wash over my cheeks. Just because his powers of seduction didn’t work on me doesn’t mean I couldn’t be swayed by his looks. This wasn’t fair, damn it! I’m still a human susceptible to beauty!

“Hey, no seducing _my_ human! I’m her first, remember?”

Satan who sat beside Asmo sighed and shook his head in annoyance. “Really, Mammon. You’ve got to _stop_ saying things that could be taken out of context.”

Mammon turned towards Satan, confusion and irritation in his face. “Whaddya mean? I _am_ her first demon!”

“That just sounded so wrong on so many levels.”

Levi piped up on Mammon’s left. “Give it up, Satan. Talking some sense into Mammon is like talking to a brick wall. There’s a reason I named him Stupidmammon.”

“Hey!” 

The siblings’ bickering and teasing continued, yet I basked in it as I savored my breakfast. The constant chattering was something I’ve become used to during my stay here in the Devildom. It was a new normal, a peaceful domesticity that I had surprisingly embraced despite being more of an introverted, subdued person myself. I guess a change was something I needed all along in the midst of all the quiet, low-key years I lived in the Human World. Smiling at this realization, I wished more than anything, for that moment of peace to last a little longer. Tuning back into the conversation, I just caught the tail end of Lucifer discussing Spirit Week preparations and was emphasizing that absolutely _no one_ was allowed to skip out or slack off. As I was about to offer my own ideas, I heard Beel gasp painfully beside me and I looked over him in concern. 

“Are you okay?” 

His face was scrunched up in pain as he tightly clutched his stomach. “S-stomach hurts…”

The chit chat around the table came to an abrupt stop and his brothers all looked at him in a mix of confusion and worry. 

Belphie, who was seated on his right, spoke first. “You _never_ get stomach aches no matter how much food you eat. This is odd.” 

“I-I’ll be fine. J-just need a minute.” He bit out before a puff of smoke surrounded him and all hell broke loose.

Never have I ever regretted a wish than at the moment. I should’ve known better than to wish for the impossible for it would only bring disaster. This was the Devildom after all, and wishing for peace and normalcy was akin to wishing for Mammon to pay all of his debts: it was futile. Of course, I realized this too late as I looked in horror at Beel, who was still very much himself after the smoke cleared around him, only _significantly younger_ . His once chiseled cheeks were now transformed to chubby, puffy ones. His beefy arms that once looked so powerful, now hung limply at his sides, seeming softer and squishier. His lovely purple eyes normally looking at me from above, now looked _up_ at me, appearing bigger and more limpid than they actually were. The tall chair he was sitting against earlier that barely reached his back, now dwarfed his tiny frame. 

_This isn’t happening._

Yes, Beel was still Beel. Only now he was… _babyfied_ and his eyes were darting around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings that his new height reduced him to. 

All at once, silence reigned supreme in the vast dining hall, each occupant shocked in stupefaction at the sight before their eyes. The eerie lull stretched on for what seemed like forever before baby Beel finally broke it and asked in his presently tiny, childlike voice.

“What’s hwappening?” 

The silence quickly disappeared as soon as it came and gave way to exclamations from each of his siblings, their cries of panic overlapping one after another.

“Hey! What’s going on?”

“Beel are you okay?”

“What sort of stupid, crappy sorcery is this?”

“Is it the food?”

“Holy crap! It’s the food!”

“Quick, everybody spit it out! Claw your throat and spit everything out!” 

Violent, horrible retching surrounded the table as every man present removed the offending food from his pharynx. Usually, I would lament about how wasteful and uneconomical it was to treat food like that. However, those concerns and the clamors around me were white noise, as I felt myself retreat into the bubble of mounting alarm and the creeping sense of deja vu with each passing second, the indelible memories of demons turning into animals a flurry of images in my mind. 

_Ohgodohgodohgod please no._

But, my pleas were left unanswered once again, as the situation escalated into catastrophic proportions. Suddenly, it was Belphie’s turn to double over in pain and once more a cloud of smoke covered his entire body only to dissipate and leave behind his infant self. His transformation triggered a chain reaction that soon led to the remaining demons to revert to their toddler counterparts, one after another, like a house of cards toppling into my once somewhat normal world. 

_Oh god not this again!_ _What is it with demons and baked goods?! Also, what sort of trashy situation is this? Are we in some sort of cliche, de-aging fanfiction?_

Unaware of my inner crisis, the brothers, who were previously still reeling from their sudden de-aging, were slowly coming to their senses if their identical looks of terror and panic were anything to go by. 

Levi broke out into wails first, his high-pitched voice a foreign sound in my ears. 

“Wah! I’m small now! How am I supposed to pway that PC game I just bought fwom Akuzon when I’m so tiny! I can’t even reach the computer wike this!” 

Satan, who looked absolutely adorable with his plump cheeks pinched in anger, whacked him. “Now is _not_ the time to be worrying about PC games, Levi! Wook at us, we’re babies!”

“But!”

“Satan’s wight.” Lucifer interjected from the head seat. He looked extremely cute acting like his usual, domineering self when he’s stuck in such a tiny body. It took all of my willpower not to go up to him, scoop him in my arms and hug him with all my might. Hey, I might be in the midst of an existential crisis but when faced with literal cute demon babies, _especially_ a baby Lucifer, a girl’s gotta have her priorities straight. 

“We can’t just sit here moping awound. We need to find the cause of this and fast.” 

Asmo nodded his assent, his cherub-like face sporting a rare distressed expression. “Let’s see, it aw began with Beew saying his stomach hurt, so it’s definitewy the food.”

“Yeah, but which one?” Beel inquired.

“It’s all your fauwt!” Belphie suddenly screamed at Mammon to everyone’s surprise.

Mammon was visibly offended and yelled at him. “Me? How is it my fauwt?”

“You put something in the muffins! I saw you!”

This shocked Mammon into silence as dawning realization bloomed in his tiny face. “B-but they said it was a n-nourishing ewixir!” 

Lucifer fixed Mammon with a glare so intense it would’ve scared me too, if he was in his normal body that is. Unfortunately, his de-aged state only made all his efforts to look menacing fail and instead look like an adorable angel glowering at a naughty human. Mammon however, was already used to Lucifer’s glower no matter what shape or form he took in and instinctively flinched in alarm.

“Maaaamoooon! Expwain!” Lucifer squealed in his trilling voice. 

“Okay, okay! So the witches gave me a nourishing ewixir and I thought of shawing some with you guys as a way of thanks fow putting up with me.”

Beel shook his head at Mammon, bafflement marring his features. “And it never occurred to you that maybe it was waced with something? Or maybe poison itsewf?” 

“No! How was I supposed to know that? I thought they were being nice fow once and I was just so happy to receive a gift fwom them.” He replied sadly as tears pooled at the corners of his eyes.

“Stupidmammon! Stupid stupid stupid!” Levi whined as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes as well.

“Hey! It’s not my fauwt! I was being considewate of you guys and this is how ya tweat me? That’s so unfaiw!” This time, Mammon couldn’t hold back his tears and they fell down his tan, fleshy cheeks and all of a sudden my heart ached for him. Granted, what he did may have caused this whole mess in the first place, but he did so with such pure intentions. Sadly, his brothers didn’t share my sentiments and started ganging up on him as always.

“Well, you should have thought bettew! Those witches obviouswy hawe been holding a gwudge against you for so wong now and was just waiting fow a perfect oppowtunity to stwike. And you just had to dwag us awong this stupid mess! How am I supposed to go on with my beautiful, sexy body reduced to a mewe chiwd!” Asmo lamented as he too broke down into a fit of tears.

“Mammon, you usewess, good-fow-nothing-dumbass!”

“Stupid, waste of space!”

“Give me my money and go die in a ditch!” 

Everyone’s past grudges towards Mammon were being laid bare out in the open, their childish tendencies getting the better of them until everyone seated (except me) broke out in a massive, full-scale tantrum, their shrill sobs resounding into the great, wide ceiling above and I felt myself getting an aneurysm. 

_God, I just_ can’t _take a break can I?_

Exhaling deeply through my nose, I steeled my resolve and went to find a much quieter corner in the massive dining room. I didn’t want to leave the demon tots by themselves but I also couldn’t handle all this by myself. I grabbed my D.D.D. from my pocket and quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, a soft voice answered from the other end. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Luke.” I replied, my grim expression seeping its way into my tone “How fast can you get to the House of Lamentation?” 

\----

Luckily, Luke, Simeon and Solomon were in Purgatory Hall by the time I called, and after a brief explanation of our current predicament, they promised to come over as soon as possible. Ending the call, I turned back towards my young charges who were still in the throes of their tantrums and sighed. 

_Guess it’s time to put my child care skills to use. All right, bring it on demon babies!_

Methodically, I went to each crying baby and mimicked the steps to calming down a temper tantrum. Little by little, the cacophonous wailing faded into gentle crying and finally into sniffles as the tots calmed down. I threw a quick prayer to the heavens above as the skills I honed from the Human World haven’t dulled that much; just a little rusty from a long disuse. Unknown to my housemates, I was quite proficient at caring for a child. Back in the Human World, it was only me, my mom and my younger brother. My dad, who was a useless, good-for-nothing was long gone before my brother was even born, and my mom, being a single mother, had to earn a living for both her children. Thus, as the eldest child, the responsibility of raising a child alongside her, fell upon my shoulders. I went through everything a parent with a newborn did - I learned to change diapers, feed the baby milk and sanitize the baby bottles and soothe temper tantrums. Sleepless nights were also a constant companion, as I rocked my baby brother to sleep even until the wee hours of the morning. Looking back on it, in the beginning, I held some slight resentment towards my mother. How dare she make me squander my precious childhood to raise a child that was _her_ responsibility? But as time passed, I learned to accept my duty and even came to appreciate the skills I learned because of it. 

And now as I looked down at a much calmer Satan, nuzzling in my arms, my appreciation for the experience came in leaps and bounds and I vowed to myself to never again shy away from any skills that circumstances will throw at me in the future. I rotated amongst the infants once more, and after ensuring that they were all well-behaved, went back to my seat and waited for the arrival of reinforcements. Moments later, footsteps thudded from the hallway leading into the dining hall and in came, Luke, Simeon and Solomon, mirroring looks of awe and confusion. I explained the circumstances surrounding the demons’ de-aging, this time in detail. Solomon, who was more familiar with witches and sorcerers’ magic, requested to examine the vial from Mammon. After a quick inspection, he confirmed that it was indeed _not_ a nourishing elixir as Mammon initially thought, but rather a de-aging potion that was a special brew exclusive only to the witches Mammon served. Naturally, they were also the only ones who had the antidote, and judging by their intent, there was no way in Devildom they were going to give it to him or any of his brothers for that matter. 

“Sorry everyone but you’ll be stuck as babies for a week.” Solomon declared with a wry smile as the demon babies’ faces morphed into terror.

“No, no no! What about school?” Satan, ever the studious student, moaned.

“Forget about school! I have several parties lined up this week! How am I supposed to attend them looking like _this_?” Asmo pointed in outrage at his child’s body.

“I have a very important raid scheduled tomorrow night and the night after that! I can’t stay like this!” Levi complained in outrage. 

“I have a game this week.” Beel added glumly. 

Soon, protests came raining down from the once-again agitated tots. Solomon looked at me and shrugged helplessly, his gestures showing that there was nothing else to be done except wait for the effects of the potion to wear off. At this point, the screams were reaching even higher decibels, and fearing another tantrum-fest, I hurriedly soothed the infants a second time. Then locking eyes with the three other adults in the room, we came to a silent agreement.

“Alright you guys. I know it sucks, but you’ll have to remain like that for a little while.” I smiled at them reassuringly before I gestured to myself and to the occupants of Purgatory Hall. “Not to worry though, you’ll have four very capable adults looking after you until then. Of course, Luke and the others can’t stay all the time but they’ll help whenever they can. Plus, you have me here. You’ll soon come to know that I’m very good at taking care of babies.”

Belphie raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Really?” 

“Uh-huh! Just leave it to me!” I declared as I tried to inject as much enthusiasm as I could muster into my tone. I may be skilled with _human_ babies, but _demon_ babies? That was a whole other can of worms to be opened. Still, I never backed down from a good challenge and what better way to put my skills to the test than taking care of seven demon babies who had the memories of their adult selves but had the emotional and mental capacity of literal three year-olds? 

Straightening my shoulders, I put on my most dazzling smile to my seven demon charges. “I hope to work together with you. The Daycare or Lamentation is now officially open for business!” 

_Yes. This will be a piece of cake. You can do this Eira!_

Oh how utterly, terribly wrong I was. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of a literal week of hell for poor Eira. (and Luke, Simeon and Solomon) I'm a bad author. I torture my characters lol. But do I regret anything? NO. DEFINITELY NOT. *laughs evilly*


	3. Childcare was NOT a Devildom thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daycare of Lamentation officially starts its first team meeting and Eira comes to realize that maybe she's gotten more than what's she's bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that left a kudos, bookmarked and read the first two chapters!! Your overwhelming response has been a great source of inspiration for me. Anyways, below is a fan art by the wonderful @sanzoro on Twitter. It’s an Obey Me! x Gakuen Babysitters inspired art. The demon brothers look absolutely adorable!! Luci as Kotarou is just perfect! *squeals* Please do check out her wonderful art!

Fan art by @sanzoro (<https://twitter.com/sanzoro_>) 

* * *

We retreated to the Common Room to plan our next course of action. Despite my rousing declaration earlier, taking care of seven demon babies would _not_ be an easy task and would definitely require meticulous planning on our part - the babysitters. We spread ourselves among the plush couches and settled into our first Daycare of Lamentation team meeting. The agenda was as follows: scheduling for the babysitters, house rules and nap, meal, bath and bed times, with the last having the most protests from our charges saying they were “powerful demons” and that they “did not need to be treated as babies thank you very much”. However, after a stern reminder from me about their current state and that they “were indeed babies and thus had to do baby-stuff, lest the effects of the potion cause some more drastic changes” they promptly shut up, their fear about the unknown overpowering their discomfort, despite some grumbles about how unfair everything was. I couldn’t blame them though. It must suck being stuck in such a small body, your movements limited and heavily relying on other people. Still, this was the reality and will remain to be a reality until the week was over. The sooner they got used to being babies, the better and the easier it would be for us all. 

Eventually a babysitting schedule was set: Simeon would be on duty on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons; Luke would be on call on Saturday and Sunday; and Solomon would help on Tuesday and Thursday mornings. I’ll be assigned around the clock, being the sole adult occupant of the House of Lamentation. Suddenly, I was reminded of something else I needed to do. After briefly excusing myself to the confused looks of the others, I withdrew towards the floor-to-ceiling windows, whipped out my D.D.D. and quickly dialled a number. 

“Well hello Eira! To what do I owe this pleasure?” A booming voice answered from the opposite end.

“Hello Lord Diavolo.” I answered the Prince of the Devildom politely, willing my voice to be as calm as possible. I didn’t want to alarm Lord Diavolo any more than he needed to. Besides it was the weekend, and he was probably resting. Even so, if there was anyone else who needed to know and who was most likely able to help us about our other _needs_ , it was him. “Um, listen there’s kind of a situation here.” I began as I looked back to my demon charges who were deep in discussion with Luke and the others. 

“What kind of situation?”

"Like-the-demon-brothers-turned-into-babies-after-accidentally-ingesting-a-de-aging-potion-and-they’re-stuck-like-that-for-a-week-and-I’m-really-trying-hard-not-to-panic-but-I’m-only-human-oh-my-god-I’m-only-human-also-we-need-childcare-equipment-like-the-whole-shebang-and-I-don’t-know-where-to-buy-them-oh-my-god-we-are-so-screwed-why-did-i-even-think-i-could-do-this-”

I explained to him all in one breath my panic overcoming my rationality. It didn’t even sink in to me that he probably couldn’t understand my gibberish when his barking laughter suddenly echoed from the other end, briefly halting my internal turmoil. 

“Wait, come again? The brothers turned into babies? Oh man, this is something I have to see!”

_Oh right. Demons and their super-hearing. My bad._

“Wait you’re not mad or even worried about this?” I asked, bafflement seeping into my voice. This was _not_ the reaction I was expecting. 

“Why would I be? It actually sounds fun!” He exclaimed as another bout of deep laughter followed. “I wish I was there when it happened. Unfortunately, I’m caught up with work today. Weekends are all but non-existent for the Prince of Devildom. Not to worry, I’ll be sure to visit tomorrow. A toddler Lucifer is something I have to see for myself. Hahaha. I’ll never let him live this down! He’s sure to remember this for centuries to come!” 

_Poor Lucifer._

I was still reeling from the whiplash of a reaction Lord Diavolo had when his next question totally caught me off-guard once more. 

“Um, might I ask though, what’s childcare equipment?”

My blood ran cold as dread slowly filled in the pit of my stomach. 

_Please God_ no _._

“Um you know, diapers, baby bottles, baby wipes and baby clothes?” 

Silence.

“Playpens? Playmats?” 

Even more silence. 

_Oh god no_

“Actually, I _don’t_.” Lord Diavolo laughed timidly, a sharp contrast to his usual confident cheery self.

“What do you mean, _you don’t know_ ?” I nearly hissed, my composure slipping by the second. “You guys do have a childcare industry here right? _Right_?” I laughed awkwardly as I tried to gauge a more positive reaction from Lord Diavolo only to be sorely disappointed. 

“Unfortunately, we don’t.” 

“What? How can that be? Th-that’s-” I floundered because there was just no way this was happening right now. Taking care of babies without baby products? What did they expect me to do? Magically summon them out of thin air? Make them myself? This is basically babysitting suicide! God why me? 

“You see, demons mature at an unprecedented rate compared to humans. Demon babies become fully grown in a span of a day so there really was no need to establish a demon childcare industry.”

_Well isn’t that convenient? And utterly inconvenient now that our supposedly_ fully _grown demons are_ fully _babyfied demons!_

He sighed and then laughed lightly. “I guess our lack of a childcare industry proves to be a problem now that we have seven of our demon lords reduced to infants. Although,” His voice faded for a bit as he seemed to be using his D.D.D. “Yes! Thank the devil for Akuzon! It has a section for special orders. You can just put up an order for human world baby products and you should be good to go.”

That stumped me. Akuzon! Of course! In all my panic, I forgot about it! Thank goodness for Lord Diavolo’s good sense. As expected from the Prince himself. 

“Thanks Lord Diavolo. You’ve been a big help, honestly.” I thanked him sincerely as another worry suddenly popped into my mind. “U-um can-”

“Just put everything under my account. I’ll cover all the expenses. It’s the least I could do.” He offered graciously seeming to have deduced my concerns. 

_All hail Lord Diavolo! Long live, Lord Diavolo!_

“T-thank you! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” He replied warmly. “And I would like to express my gratitude to you as well for all that you have done so far and what you will continue to do for the week to come. Rest assured, that I’ll handle everything from the academy’s end so you can stay at home without worries. See you tomorrow!” 

_All hail Lord Diavolo and his great foresight! Had this been the Human World, I would’ve voted him for President for sure!_

“Yes, see you! I’ll have tea and snacks ready by the time you arrive.”

“Oh how lovely! Then I’m looking forward to tomorrow all the more. Goodbye!” 

“Bye!” 

I ended the call then quickly opened Akuzon to put up my orders for Human World baby products. I went all out and bought everything that I thought we would need; basics like diapers, bottles, clothes, milk and food, as well as baby proofing materials for table ends, other furniture and the fireplace and the stairs, among others. As of the moment, we didn’t know the extent of the demons’ de-aging and whether they retained their powers and indestructibility, so it was better to be prepared for anything. Besides, I was fully committed to my role as babysitter to seven demon babies. Half-assed efforts would _definitely_ not do. 

Feeling much more relieved and somewhat satisfied that we were now properly equipped to care for our demon charges, I quickly surveyed the Common Room as a mental image of a temporary nursery played out in my mind. I nodded to myself feeling quite accomplished and then headed back to the couches where I was met with a mixture of curious and suspicious stares. 

“What took you so long?” Lucifer asked, his arms folded across his chest, and an adorable dubious expression over his angelic features. 

“Sorry. I just had to take care of some _very_ important matters.” I explained with slight grin. 

“What _vewy_ impowtant mattews?” Levi piped up, curiosity twinkling in his large eyes. 

“Well I had to tell Lord Diavolo, obviously. And I also had to order some very much needed baby products and child care equipment. This house isn’t exactly baby-friendly, after all.” 

“What?!”

“You told Lowd Diavolo?!”

“How could you?”

“Not _cool,_ Eiwa. _Not cool!_ ” 

“Thewe will be endless teasing fow days, no _centuwies_ to come.” 

I held up a pacifying hand to the increasingly agitated tots. Having a breakdown now was out of the question! 

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Calm down you guys. If there was anybody else who needed to know, it was Lord Diavolo. He was pretty chill about it, too.”

“Weally? Chill would _not_ be a wowd I would associate with Lowd Diavolo.” Belphie commented doubtfully.

“Weeell, he did say he would visit tomorrow.” 

“What?!” Lucifer asked his tone, increasingly sharper. 

“Hey now. Be nice. He was the one who offered to cover all the baby products your tiny butts are gonna need. And besides he really wants to see how you guys are doing.”

“You mean watch us fumble awound like fools in ouw infantilized fowms?”

“Yup.” I popped the _p_ as Lucifer’s agitation and worry grew, which only made him all the more cuter. This was another side to him that I never really saw, and his cherubic features just added to his overall charm that I just couldn’t help teasing him. 

“Oh _joy_.” 

I threw him a teasing smile before further explaining about the baby products they were going to use in the meantime. When I got to the part about the disposable diapers, their faces morphed into identical masks of horror and disgust that I couldn’t help the breaking out in laughter.

“That’s disgusting!” Mammon complained. 

Levi mirrored his expression and disdainfully shook his head. “That’s the lowest of the low, Eiwa. You mean we’we just gonna sit awound in ouw own pee and cwap?” 

“Well, that’s what _babies_ do, which unfortunately you are as of the moment. Anyhow, if you use the toilet, you’ll just fall into it with how small you guys are.” I giggled. 

“This is just prepostewous and unacceptable and... and this is absolutely aww youw fault Mammon!” Asmo whined and pointed a chubby finger at his older brother. 

“Yes, I think we’ve alweady estwablished that it was indeed my fauwt. Now get ovew it and quit ya whinin'!” Mammon shot back, obviously fed up with his brothers blaming. 

“Now, now everyone,” I interjected gently. “It’s not that bad. You’ll change diapers once it gets full and you’ll be dry and good as new.” 

Lucifer sighed and shot a stern look to the rest of his brothers. “That’s enough. Even though I hate to say it, we have to _act_ like our cuwwent age and just deal with it. It’s onwy a week. We’we seven of the most powewful demons in existence. A mewe potion by some _witches_ is beneath us.” His brothers sighed and nodded in defeat. Then Lucifer glanced at me as if to say I could continue and I gave him a quick smile in return. 

“Thanks Lucifer. We can go through the rest of your ‘baby products’ when they arrive. I think a demo is in order, just so you know how they work.” 

Belphie rolled his eyes and glowered. “This has got to be _the wowst_ experience in my entire life.” 

“Even wowse than the ‘tuwning into animals fiasco’?” Beel asked.

“Oh _definitely!_ ”

“Look at the bright side,” I interjected cheerfully. “Now you get the chance to be waited on, hand and foot 24/7 for _a whole week_!” 

Belphie nodded slowly as understanding dawned in his eyes. “Hmm. Actually, that’s not bad. Okay, I like this awwangement.”

“I-I don’t mind being waited on,” Mammon added, his face an adorable shade of cherry. “As wong as it's Eiwa.” 

Satan smirked, an evil glint entering his eyes. “Caweful Mammon. Youw infatuation is showing.” 

“Imma bust ya ass, Satan!” 

I quickly broke up what was starting to become a heated moment by picking up Mammon, whose eyes were quickly filling up with tears, and started rocking him back and forth. “There there. It’s alright Mammon.”

Almost immediately, Mammon’s tears spilled down his chubby cheeks and he hugged my neck tightly. “Eiwa, they’we being so mean! I-I know it’s my fault and all but they don’t hafta wub it in mowe ya know?”

“There there. Everyone’s just agitated, that’s all. You’ll see, we’ll have a very fun week ahead!” 

_Oh god what are you saying Eira? Are you setting yourself up for disaster?_

Mammon leaned back and looked deeply into my eyes, his blue eyes watery and I felt an intense urge to protect him. “Weally?”

“Really.” I looked towards the rest of the toddlers who had similar doubtful expressions. I shot them all a bright smile. “Definitely! As long as we’re all together, we’ve got this.” 

My newfound confidence had its desired effect and soon the tots had small smiles on their faces. Eventually, my orders arrived courtesy of Akuzon express delivery, and we all went through the assorted child care products. At the moment the Common Room was the most suitable place to house seven, hyperactive demon babies, so we decided to make it as the makeshift nursery for the time being. After instructing Luke, Simeon and Solomon on how to segregate the purchases, I went off to gather several soft blankets and pillows from around the house to use in the nursery. I also swung by my own room to get some clothes as well as my own pillow and blanket since I couldn’t possibly sleep there and leave the babies alone in the nursery. In no time at all, the once majestic and plush Common Room was transformed into a toddler-friendly nursery (thanks to baby-proofing materials) complete with the basic amenities. 

Once the nursery was set up, I took it as my cue to demonstrate how the baby products worked. To my horror, none of the other three adults had any idea how caring for children actually worked. 

“What? Then why’d you volunteer to help?” I asked, mouth agape and eyes blown wide. 

Simeon rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Well, you looked like you needed it and we couldn’t just turn you away. Not on our honor and dignity as angels.” 

I could feel an aneurysm coming up and I breathed deeply as I tried to calm myself down. I turned to Solomon with my hope barely a thread. “How about you Solomon? Any experience with babysitting?” 

He smiled. “A little. I used to babysit my nephew back in the Human World.”

I breathed a sigh of relief. That’s great! At least that’s one less person to worry about. 

“Okay okay. That’s great, Solomon. I guess we just have to go through everything then, huh?” I remarked, a wry grin making its way across my face. 

And thus, that’s how we spent the remainder of the day: Going through each of the baby products, me doing all the explaining and demonstrating and the rest listening and observing with rapt attention, fascination awash on their expressions with the novel human world baby products right before their eyes. Everything was going smoothly, until we got to the part where I had to show Luke, Simeon and Solomon how to change a diaper and the toddlers just went ballistic because there was no way other people (me) was going to see their guy parts. I barked a laugh and quickly explained that there was nothing sexual about it, but they remained adamant. I racked my brain and quickly came up with the idea of closing my eyes during diaper changes, to which they halfheartedly agreed. (I could do that, I think. It would just take a _lot_ of practice.) 

Soon, evening came. Luke, Simeon and Solomon bid their goodbyes and promised they would drop by the daycare on their scheduled days. I took a very quick shower and then settled the demon babies to bed. In just a few moments, their tiny breaths settled into a deep sleep, the exhaustion of the day getting the best of them. I was exhausted too, and by the time my head hit the pillow and I was surrounded by the warmth of the blanket, I fell asleep. All of a sudden, in what seemed to have been just a few minutes since I fell asleep, a high-pitched wail resounded by my ears, instantly waking me up. I checked my D.D.D. and saw that it was half-past 1am, which meant it had been several hours since then. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced to my side and saw that Levi was wide awake and was kicking his feet in agitation. I quickly threw the blanket aside, picked him up and then rocked him gently to console him. 

“What’s wrong, Levi? Can’t sleep?”

Clinging my neck, he laid his neck on my shoulder and whined. “‘M hungwy.” 

“Ok. Let me just get the milk ready for you.” 

I prepared the milk and then brought the bottle to Levi’s impatient mouth. As soon as it reached his mouth, he hungrily sucked on it as I laid him down to sleep and softly hummed a lullaby. Moments later, his eyes closed as he finally slept again. Confident that my charge wouldn’t wake up soon, I went back to sleep as well. However, just when I had just closed my eyes, another cry from further away caused them to fly open and throwing off the blanket once more, I rushed towards the source and found Mammon awake, his tiny face pinched from crying and found out he needed a diaper change. When finally drifted off to demon baby dreamland, I went to sleep again but was soon woken up by another baby crying. This time, it was Lucifer and he told me, in an uncharacteristically timid voice with his small face blotted with tears, that he had a nightmare. Gently swaying him back and forth, I whispered sweet nothings in his ear, hoping to lull him back to sleep. But even after several minutes of rocking, he still couldn’t sleep and I could feel my exhaustion gradually weighing down on my tired eyes. I sighed in defeat. 

_This was going to be a_ long _night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo is the best prince ever. Honestly, I’d wanna be homies with him. He seems like the coolest dude ever. Poor Eira, though. Sleep doesn’t seem to be an option for her at the moment. Anyway, I hope you guys are staying well and healthy! And as usual comments are very much appreciated. ^_-


	4. Sleep Deprivation? More like Sleep Deprave-ation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Diavolo comes to visit. Eira needs sleep. Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the love you’ve been showing this fic since it’s publication! It fills me with so much joy that people love reading something that has been a product of my wild (and more often than not bizarre) imagination. As a writer, there really is no greater joy than knowing there are people who appreciate my stories. So thank you, thank you thank you!! 
> 
> Anyway, I’ve decided to update once a week (as much as possible) to allow more time for me to write and refine my chapters as well as allow my beta to go over them. I always believe in quality over quantity so I hope you’ll bear with me on this. :)

I continued rocking Lucifer from side to side but sleep still doesn’t come to him, and now my eyelids grow heavier by the second. Sighing, I ventured towards the large rocking chair by the enormous windows, steadily settled Lucifer on my lap, then smacked myself lightly on my cheeks to will the sleepiness away. 

“Alright, Lucifer what’s wrong? Why can’t you sleep?”

Lucifer sighed and hung his head in shame. “I feel somewhat unsettled.”

“Unsettled? How come? Was it such a bad nightmare? Or is it your diaper? Do you need to change?”

He turned his gaze on me reflecting unmasked annoyance. “As much as I appweciate youw mothew-henning, I am pewfectly fine  _ thank you vewy much. _ ”

_ Oh okay. _

“It’s just…” He trailed off, his previous annoyance deflating and uncertainty taking its place. 

“You’re not comfortable being a baby, are you?” I probe gently and his tiny head turned up in shock as surprise gleamed in his large ruby eyes. 

“I…” He appeared defeated as he breathed out another heavy sigh. “No, I’m not. I might have seemed eawliew, but that was all a fwont fow my bwothews. Fwankly, I’m the least comfowtable with this new awwangement. I’m a gwown man for cwying out loud! I shouldn’t be waiting awound to have my ass wiped ow my clothes changed by someone else. I’m barely holding on as it is.” 

It emanated in waves from his small form, so very unlike the Avatar of Pride that I know, who seemed to radiate unwavering confidence and a subtle elegance in everything he did. 

To see him in such a frazzled, worried state was something I didn’t think I’d ever see during my stay in Devildom. Truth be told, I’d seen several sides of Lucifer since my arrival. I’d since him agitated - his brows furrowed and his lean arms crossed over his broad chest as he dealt with yet another of his brother’s shenanigans, usually Mammon’s. I’d seen him furious - his ruby eyes flashing with unmasked rage as he transformed to his true form, his four, large black wings and his two curved horns in full display lending an elegant yet dangerous edge to his already beautiful form, his aura glowing purple emanating his immense power. I’d seen him gracious and polite - his manners impeccable, his movements graceful, fluid and exuding a natural confidence, like a peacock strutting with its multi-colored feathers in full display; his voice silky smooth like a velvet caress over my skin as he murmured reassurances or firm reminders. These were the parts of Lucifer I knew best, and now as I watched him in his child-form, his tiny body emanating waves of anxiety and guilt, a sudden surge of empathy bloomed in my chest. This powerful, beautiful Avatar of Pride who radiated unwavering confidence and subtle elegance in everything he did now had to depend on somebody else’s kindness for the mere act of changing his clothes, among other things that would’ve been child’s play to someone of his caliber. To say that this was the most excruciating form of torture would be an understatement.

Gently, I laid my hands on his small shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. “Instead of thinking of it as ‘slight to your pride’, why not just enjoy this moment while it lasts?” 

That startled him and he looked up at me once again, this time with a hint of hope in his shimmering orbs. “Enjoy it? Am I not going to be a buwden if I do?”

I barked out a surprised laugh. “Why would you be a burden? Since your de-aging, I’ve never thought of you as one and certainly not your brothers.”

“But  _ I’m  _ supposed to be looking after  _ you _ , not the other way around! And now that it’s come to this, I feel like I’m a disgrace to Lord Diavolo.” He lamented, his disappointment and frustration painting his entire aura in an even more piteous state. 

If there was anything that rivalled or even slightly surpassed Lucifer’s love for his brothers, it was his unwavering loyalty for the Devildom Prince. Since the beginning of the exchange program, he had taken it upon himself to see that Lord Diavolo’s efforts in strengthening ties with the three realms would not be in vain and he spared no effort to ensure that the program would be a success. It was one of his traits that drew me to him in the first place - that absolute devotion and loyalty for a person, for a cause - it sometimes made me wish I had someone like that too. Still, Lucifer had to see that Lord Diavolo trusted him more than he realized. The mishap of being de-aged into a toddler could in no way diminish the respect that the Devildom Prince had for him. And if I had to drill it into that prideful, little head of his to make him understand, then I would. 

“Well, to be honest, the whole de-aging thing definitely caught me off-guard.” I decided to go the honest route as I remarked with a dry laugh. Lucifer glanced at me in reply, his brows wrinkled as if asking me for clarification and I obliged. “I’ve had to deal with some pretty crazy stuff since arriving here and this definitely takes the cake. And sure, I’ll admit, ever since you guys became babies there were times where I felt like the whole universe was out to get me and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I’ll probably have moments like that in the days to come. I’m human after all.” I quipped and checked Lucifer’s expression to see his brows still creased.  _ Stubborn demon tot.  _ Sighing lightly, I pressed on. “But in no way does that mean, I’m giving up on you guys, nor do I feel like you guys are a burden. Besides, we humans are a stubborn lot and what we set ourselves out to achieve, we make sure to carry out until the end. And in this case, I’m definitely staying with you guys.” 

I paused for a bit as I watched Lucifer ruminate over my words, his grim expression looking quite alien to his babyish face.

I poked his face gently to catch his attention and his eyes flashed with annoyance. “How bold of you. Pewhaps, you’we fowgetting who I am.” He threatened, his voice colored with a dangerous edge that would’ve made me flinch had he been his adult form, but at present only made him seem like an upset demon tot denied his favorite toy. However, I needed to get my point across, and no amount of threatening from him would deter me from my goal. 

Ignoring his earlier threats, I poked his cheek, alternating from one plump cheek to another. “You.”  _ Poke _ . “Are.”  _ Poke _ . “Not.”  _ Poke _ . “A disgrace.” 

He looked adorably disgruntled and I suppressed the urge to just gather him up in my arms and hug him tight against my chest by choosing to cup his face between my hands instead. 

“You’re not a disgrace nor a burden. Lord Diavolo doesn’t see you that way. Neither do I.”

Hope seeped into the large, crimson pools of his eyes. “Weally?”

Nodding fervently, I gave him a gentle smile. “Really. Which also means, you’re gonna be stuck with me and my mother-henning for a whole week. Sorry.” 

That finally got a small smile out of him and I felt my heart staccato in glee for this small victory. “Alwight. You win. Although,” He said as a little yawn slipped through his lips and he leaned his head against my neck, the events of the day combined with the torrent of his emotions finally taking their toll on his exhausted, small form. “I won’t say I hate youw mothew-henning. I think it’s adowable.” He exhaled with a yawn. Soon, his breaths evened out and he finally fell asleep in my arms.

_ No, Lucifer.  _ You’re _ adorable. _

Giggling softly, I tucked him back in and went back to bed myself, praying earnestly that I’ll finally be able to get some sleep. Alas, my prayer was unanswered when an hour or two later, another distressed cry roused me from my slumber. It was Beel and he was hungry. Knowing his capacity for stowing away any kind of food and drink, I prepared ten large bottles of warm milk and waited for him to finish them all. By the time he’d emptied all the bottles, he’d already drifted off. I crept towards the rocking chair and stood guard over my little wards, my babysitting instincts warning me I won’t be getting any more sleep thereafter. Sure enough, one more keening wail shattered the silence, this time from Asmo, and I scampered over to envelop him into my arms, whispering gentle reassurances. 

“There, there Asmo. What’s wrong? Do you need a diaper change?”

Asmo shook his head, his velvety caramel-brown locks tousling effortlessly with his movements. His face was scrunched up in discomfort and his lips pouted in a cherub-like manner. “Cwothes feel itchwy.”

“Alright then. Let’s get you changed into comfier ones, ‘kay?”

“Hm-hm.”

I dressed him up in a soft, wool bear-themed onesie with a hood sporting bear ears. When I was finished, Asmo burrowed into the delicate folds of the fabric, a contented smile gracing his tiny lips. “Hmm. That’s bettew.” He commented dreamily. “Thanks, Eiwa my deaw.” 

Out of habit, I gently kissed the crown of his head. “You’re welcome, Asmo.” Startled by my sudden act of affection, he hugged my neck tightly. “I wuv you!” He whispered fiercely. 

Chuckling lightly, I subconsciously echoed his sentiments. “I love you too. Now let’s get you to bed. Demon babies need their sleep so they’ll grow big and strong.” 

Instinctively, Asmo tightened his hold on my neck and pressed his tiny body even closer against mine. “No, I don’t wanna!” He whined piteously. “I wanna have you aw to myself without my bwothews hogging all your attention.” Leaning back, he trained his large, luminous eyes on mine pleadingly. “Pwease, pwease. Lemme stay up fow a little bit? Pretty pwease?”

_ Not the puppy-dog eyes!  _

Sighing for my apparent weakness for all sorts of puppy-dog eyes (Beel’s most of the time), I finally relented. “All right. But just for a little bit, okay?” I reminded him in equal parts stern and gentle. “And then it’s off to bed you go.”

He broke out into a toothy grin and nodded eagerly. “Yup. Thank you!”

I sat back down in the rocking chair and adjusted my hold on Asmo as he leaned on my shoulder and buried his face in the crook of my neck, a contented sigh escaping his mouth and tickling my bare skin. 

“Hmm. Youw haiw smells so delicious, just wike stwawbewwies. It makes me wanna eat you up!” He purred against my neck. 

Startled, I smacked his butt playfully. “Asmo!” I chastised him lightly. “Stop that!” 

Leaning back once more, the little tease playfully winked as he blew me a kiss in response. “Sowwy darling. It’s in my nature.” 

_ This little flirt! _

“You’re insufferable.” 

“I think you mean iwwesistible.” He teased as he pecked my cheek lightly, his lips feather-light like butterfly’s wings, before settling once more into the curve of my shoulder. 

The entire action was done so seamlessly and so quickly that it took me a moment to recover as my addled brain tried to process the fact that a child-sized Asmo had just  _ flirted  _ with me. I mean sure it was  _ Asmo _ and flirting was basically synonymous to his name itself, and I’d gotten used to his numerous (vain) attempts to woo me, albeit with immense blushing and floundering on my part. But this was a different story. The current Asmo was a literal  _ baby  _ and his blatant coquettishness towards me was making me infinitely confused, vaguely uncomfortable yet oddly warm. 

Feeling a warmth envelop my cheeks, I turned to the little bundle of a flirt on my shoulder and found that he had long since fallen asleep, his breaths coming in and out and in a steady rhythm. 

Shaking my head in equal parts exasperation and fondness, I brought my sleeping charge back to the mattress and pulled the covers over him. I was just about to head back to bed myself, when I happened to glance towards the massive windows and saw the midnight sky beginning to lighten to a dark grey, signalling the start of a new day. 

Sighing in exhaustion, I rubbed my tired eyes, my hopes of getting any more sleep thoroughly dashed. Oversleeping was not an option, and that’s what’s exactly gonna happen should I choose to sleep now. Crying internally, I looked back with longing to the soft and fluffy mattress that seemed to be beckoning me. 

_ No! No more sleeping Eira! Snap out of it! _

Lightly smacking my cheeks, I made up my mind to start the day extra early instead. After making sure the tots were still tucked in bed and sound asleep, I tiptoed out of the daycare with three tasks in mind: do the laundry and some light chores, make breakfast and then take a quick shower.

I did my tasks quickly yet sloppily, my sleep-deprived body making me more absent-minded and lethargic than usual. Other than burning some of the breakfast and pitching myself headfirst into the laundry machine, I came out mostly unscathed and with no further mishaps. By the time I returned to the daycare freshly showered and dressed in a loose shirt and comfy jeans, the babies had just woken up and were feeling quite hungry. They blearily looked at me through half-lidded eyes as I arranged breakfast on the round toddler-friendly table in the daycare; oatmeal and a piping hot, extra strong cup of coffee for me, and mashed peas and shredded bat wing for the tots. Once I was done, I called them over. They toddled towards me and I just barely refrained from outright gushing over their cute, just-barely awake forms for fear of causing embarrassment to them which may in-turn cause another bout of incessant tantrums which I definitely didn’t want. Still, that didn’t mean I couldn’t take a photo of them and use said photo for numerous purposes (blackmail) in the future. Whipping out my D.D.D. I discreetly snapped a photo of them in all their adorable, wobbly, sleepy glory.

Laughing internally in what I surmised was my most evil laugh yet, I helped the tots to their seats and breakfast promptly began. Small, idle chatter almost immediately fillrf our tiny table, and I tried my best to engage in the conversation as I absent-mindedly sipped my coffee, the hot liquid scorching my throat yet failing to banish my sleepiness away. I already made it as strong as possible, but my efforts seemed to have been in vain as I found myself nodding off dangerously close into my bowl of oatmeal. In what seemed to have been the nth time of nodding off, I finally found myself landing face-first into the bowl of goop to the outraged cry of the demon babies as they flocked over to me in alarm. Mammon reached me first and urgently shook my shoulder, panic seeping his voice. “Oi, oi Eiwa! What’s wrong wid ya? Wake up!” 

_ Hmm. Mammon? Why does his voice sound so muffled? _

“Hey Eiwa! Come on now wake up! You’we stawting to scare us!” Levi piped up after Mammon. 

_ Levi? Why does his voice sound higher than normal?  _

A hard shove finally had me raising my head from the goop that was supposed to be my breakfast and I blinked heavy eyes through oatmeal covered lenses towards my charges wearing identical worried expressions. Satan tottered forward silently and handed me a table napkin to wipe my face with, his brows scrunched in concern. I murmured my thanks and proceeded to clean my glasses and then my face. 

_ Ugh. Gross. I’ll need to wash my face later.  _

After cleaning myself with a napkin as thoroughly as possible, I raised my head and met Lucifer’s signature glare, his crimson eyes staring daggers into my soul yet was rendered ineffective due to his current form. 

“You look tewwible.” He commented with a sad shake of his head. “Did you even sleep last night?”

Smiling wryly, I shook my head, the action causing a wave of dizziness to pass.

_ Ugh. Note to self: no head-shaking or nodding today. _

“Just barely. I had to take care of you guys. I couldn’t just leave you alone.”

All at once, guilty expressions surface on each of the tot’s faces and tears start to pool at the corners of their eyes. Beel, the big sweetheart that he was, was already starting to sniffle.

Fearing an incoming onslaught of tantrums, I hurriedly raise my palms up in placation. “Hey hey! It’s alright, you guys. I’ll be fine. Another cup of coffee should do the trick.” 

_ Liar.  _ My conscience niggled at me.  _ You look like you’ll fall over any second now. Can’t you just stop being the heroine for once? _

_ Shut up!  _ I bit back.  _ This is my responsibility and I’ll be damned if I don’t see this through until the end!  _

_ Whatever you say. Don’t say I didn’t warn you _ .

The demon babies dubiously looked back at me and I mustered the least shaky-smil I could. “Really guys, _I’m_ _fine_. Don’t worry about me.” I gestured towards their breakfast. “Now why don’t we get back to eating? Breakfast’ll get cold.” Sharing glances, the brothers still looked unconvinced but decided to say nothing and went back to their seats. Lucifer gave me one last warning/concerned glance before he toddled over to his own seat. I laughed nervously in response. 

_ Yup Lucifer is still Lucifer.  _

Breakfast went by uneventfully after that. With my second cup of extra strong coffee, I felt somewhat more awake, despite the slight haziness that still clouded my vision and the residual pounding in my head borne from sleep deprivation. Nevertheless, it was enough for me to survive the day and that’s what mattered the most. 

After breakfast, I hurriedly washed the dishes (as well as my face) as I didn’t wanna leave the tots by themselves any more than necessary. Yet, imagine my surprise when as I dashed inside the daycare, I found them sitting in a loose circle by the playmats, grim-faced, the numerous toys and books I bought for them yesterday laid forgotten at the side.

Puzzled by this uncommon sight, I strode towards them and crouched by their side. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked lightly.

Beel spoke up first, his purple eyes water-y and appearing quite pitiful. “We all decided to just behave fow the west of the week. We don’t wanna cause any mowe twouble fow you, Eiwa.” 

“What? No you can’t do that!” I retort, appallment coloring my tone and my expression. 

“Why not?” Satan asked, skepticism echoing in waves from his small form. 

“Because I don’t want you guys to hold back for my sake. Really, I’m alright.” I insisted.

Shaking his head stubbornly, Levi rebuked me. “No you’we  _ not. _ ” 

“I will be. Don’t worry about me. Instead, focus on enjoying this time as much as you can. Indulge in what you couldn’t back when you were adults: play around, sleep as much as you want and worry about nothing.” I looked into each of the demon babies’ eyes, pleadingly, beseechingly. 

Belphie looked conflicted. “Why awe you still so nice to us? Any sane pewson would be blaming us by now.”

Smiling helplessly, I ruffled his head playfully. “Sleep deprivation is normal for any human adult looking after a baby. Besides, I volunteered for this remember? I said I’ll look after you guys until you turn back, and if I have to do that with one eye open, I will.” 

The toddlers still looked unconvinced, so I entered their little circle and tried to reach out to them as much as I could. “You are not to blame, nor are you a burden. In fact,” I paused and laughed lightly as I recalled the previous day of joy and laughter. “It has been such a refreshing change seeing you guys all so carefree and happy. Frankly, I even dare to say that childhood suits you.” I let that sink in before I continued once more. “I want you guys to treasure this momentary childhood. Do you think you could do that for me?” I asked them with a gentle smile. 

The brothers were probably not expecting me to say that and so they only stared back at me with unmasked awe, admiration and tenderness as they nodded mutely, with the exception of Lucifer who gazed at me with a mix of worry and guilt. I thanked them profusely and declared they were gonna have the best week of their lives to their cheerful whoops and claps before reminding them of Lord Diavolo’s scheduled visit. All at once the whoops and claps turned into groans and whines and I bit back my laughter as I started guiding them through the toys and books I ordered. 

***

After lunch, Simeon arrived with Lord Diavolo and Barbatos trailing behind him. They entered the daycare just as we were placing the final pieces of the huge foam puzzle of farm animals. Satan had just added the final piece when Lord Diavolo’s booming guffaws echoed throughout the open space. Startled, the tots turned around to see Lord Diavalo drowning in a fit of laughter, and all at once their happy expressions morphed into absolute mortification, save for Lucifer who had his arms crossed and who looked just outright done with everything. The newcomers sauntered forward to where we were and immediately the tots (sans Lucifer who was still rooted to the spot) scampered to hide behind me, their faces tinged in adorable shades of red. Levi gripped my shirt tightly as he hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming after lunch Eira? I could’ve hidden myself in my bathtub in advance!” 

Asmo pouted as he frantically arranged his peach-colored hair. “Levi’s right! If you did, I could’ve fixed my hair beforehand.”

Satan fixed an incredulous stare at his younger brother. “You’re worried about that?”

Smiling apologetically, I looked behind my back and patted their heads, one by one. “Well Lord Diavolo really didn’t say what time he was coming.” I threw a wink towards Asmo. “Don’t worry, Asmo. Your hair looks absolutely perfect.” He preened at my praise and blew me a kiss. 

“Good afternoon, Eira.” Barbatos greeted politely as the trio arrived at a stop before us. Simeon walked forward and sat on the opposite end of the mat right beside Beel. 

“Good afternoon, Barbatos.” I smiled at Barbatos. I glanced towards Lord Diavolo, whose laughters have by now subsided to mere chuckles. “Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo. Sorry, I didn’t know what time you were coming so the tea isn’t ready yet.” Hurriedly, I stood and dusted myself off. “I hope you don’t mind waiting.” 

Clearing his throat, Lord Diavolo flashed a megawatt smile. “Good afternoon Eira. Please do not worry. I’m willing to wait. Although,” He paused as another chuckle burst forth. “When you said that the brothers had turned into babies, I didn’t expect them to look this cute.” He turned to Lucifer who seemed to grow increasingly agitated since Lord Diavolo had arrived. “Looking good, Lucifer. 

“Please, don’t. I beg of you.”

Coughing lightly, I was about to leave when Levi and Mammon clung to the backs of my legs like baby koalas, twin looks of terror marring their expressions at the prospect of being rendered to Lord Diavolo’s endless teasing. 

Chuckling lightly, I gently extricated myself from their grasps and whispered reassurances to them. Then I left them to Simeon’s care and stepped out to prepare the tea and cookies. 

_ Surely she could leave them for a few minutes right?  _

A few minutes later, I breathed a sigh of relief as I found my charges relatively calm as they begrudgingly regaled Lord Diavolo and Barbatos with the tale of their babyfication to the former’s absolute delight if his boisterous, deep laughs were any indication, and the latter’s silent amusement, a small, polite smile, gracing his lips. 

Seeing my entrance, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos turned towards me and inclined my head politely towards the regular sized tables and chairs a few feet away from the play mat. They sat down and I began serving the earl grey tea and the sugar cookies that I had baked a few days ago that I had been able to miraculously from Beel’s adorably grubby hands. 

“Thank you.” Lord Diavolo said suddenly and my movements stilled as I looked up at him in confusion. 

“For what?”

“For taking good care of them. I know it hasn’t been easy.” He paused as he took in my haggard appearance and the heavy bags under my eyes. 

“Well,  _ not easy _ is an understatement.” I remarked dryly as I reminisced about the shenanigans the eight of us had been through since yesterday. “But, I’m managing it. It’s been rough but once we find a routine that suits all of us, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” 

“I know you will. I have complete faith in you. And I’m sure those brothers do too.” He commented lightly as he smiled in the direction where the demon babies were now busily admiring their completed handiwork and playfully arguing who contributed the most, with Simeon standing vigil at the side, smiling gently at their antics. 

“I know they don’t say it outright, but they see you as family too. And now that they’re in completely unknown territory, I’m sure they’re feeling terrified, but having you by their side? They’ve got nothing to fear.” 

“T-thank you.” I stuttered. It wasn’t everyday I received compliments from the Devildom Prince himself. It was quite frankly overwhelming. “I’m not sure, I deserve such praise though. I’m only human.”

Folding his fingers under his chin, Lord Diavolo gazed at me intently. “And is that such a bad thing? Humans, despite being such fragile beings, have the capacity to achieve great feats. Some even have the biggest hearts and the purest souls. And you Eira,” He paused as he grinned at me warmly and all at once I felt a fuzzy feeling bloom in my heart. “Have the biggest heart and the purest soul I have seen in a millennia.” 

Biting my lip, I ducked my head, his honest words making me feel small and big all at once. I was used to people saying that I was smart or focused and driven or that I was responsible. But it was a first for me to be complimented about my heart and my soul and to be honest, it hit differently. Somehow it made me feel like I wasn’t such a rotten person despite what I felt and thought about myself sometimes. For someone to appreciate my heart and soul, two aspects about myself that I often fail to see, was the highest compliment and it humbled me to a degree like no other. 

“T-thank you, Lord Diavolo. I’ll try my best.” 

“You’re very welcome. And please don’t hesitate to let us know should you require our assistance. We’d be glad to lend you a hand, won’t we Barbatos?” 

“Of course milord.” Barbatos replied smoothly. “Eira, should you need an extra person to look after the brothers, I can spare some time.” Glancing at his master, he confirmed “Would that be possible, milord?” 

“Hmm. It’ll be tricky, but I’m sure we can work around it.” 

Quickly, I raised my palms up and protested. “Oh no no no! Please don’t bother. I know both of you are busy. We’ll be fine, honest. Simeon and the others have already pitched in to help so there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Lord Diavolo still looked unsure but nodded nonetheless. “Okay. If you say so. But,” He looked at me straight in the eye. “Should the need arise, I implore you to contact us. Can you do that for me?” 

“Y-yes. Of course.”

“That settles it then.” 

The rest of tea time was spent chatting some more about the circumstances surrounding the demons’ de-aging as well as the events at RAD. Lord Diavolo happily informed me that our professors had allowed us the week off, provided that we take make-up classes the week after. Breathing a sigh of relief. I thanked him profusely and promised to inform the brothers on his behalf. As we were on the topic of the siblings, the Devildom Prince cheerfully remarked that childhood suited them and I was inclined to agree. They seemed happier, more carefree somehow, as if the burden of responsibility had been taken off their shoulders. Everyone seemed to be acclimating to their situation quite well, with the exception of Lucifer, who we had noticed was wearing his “Big Brother mask” on and was merely standing by the sidelines while his younger siblings and Simeon tried out the various toys and activities I purchased from Akuzon. Concerned, Lord Diavolo requested me to get through to him and I promised to him that I would. Soon tea time ended, and with a promise of visiting again soon and a few teasing jabs at the brothers, Lucifer in particular, the de-facto ruler of the Devildom and his butler went on their way. 

Simeon stayed longer than they did, and together we spent the remainder of the day playing with some more of the toddler-friendly games and toys I bought. Like earlier, Lucifer remained subdued and refused to participate regardless of his siblings’ and my incessant coaxing. Soon night fell. Simeon left for Purgatory Hall after a quick dinner with us. I put the babies to bed and laid down to sleep myself. The wee hours of the morning were a repeat of last night, although it was a bit more bearable. I only had to get up twice to tend to Satan and Belphie so I had a few extra hours of shut eye. The next morning, I was feeling a little better and was even looking forward to another day with the demon tots. I was feeling quite optimistic but alas fate has a way of dashing people’s hopes right when they need them the most. I could feel that same hope slipping like sand through my fingers as I stared wide-eyed at Lucifer, whose eyes seemed a lot bigger, and his hands so much tinier than before as they were clenched into small knuckles. 

“Wa?” He gargled in his baby, infinitely bell-like voice. 

_ Well  _ shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse before it gets better. I’m just evil that way. #sorrynotsorry :P 
> 
> Sidenote: The new lessons are out! *screams in fangirl* What I’ve been able to play has been amazing so far but the battles are even harder and ya girl is broke af so I gotta stock up on some Grimm to level up my cards with, before I can continue. *cries in flat-broke fangirl*


	5. God, why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon has some shocking revelations. Eira finally loses it. And a heart-to-heart ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! This chapter was written in one day, and I couldn't be prouder. I've been having trouble with my writing the past week so I'm really happy I escaped the slump today. *sobs* Zai, my dear friend and beta said this was her favorite chapter so far! (I think it's my favorite too!)

_God, why me?_

I looked at Lucifer’s infinitely smaller and pudgier face and couldn’t help letting out a small sound of vexation. How was it possible that he’d grown even younger overnight?! Scanning his new appearance, I estimated him to be around a year old or even younger. 

Was it something he ate yesterday? But no, he ate the same thing as his brothers and they still looked the same! Was it due to physical exhaustion? They slept early last night so that also couldn’t be possible! What is happening?!!! 

Despite my internal turmoil, I remained very calm on the outside as I continued staring at the now one-year old Lucifer. Any sudden movements or reactions could trigger a tantrum and I couldn’t have that in my unstable state _oh no no no_. Alas, my staring appeared to have been too much for him because he suddenly erupted into wails loud enough to wake Cerberus down in the underground tomb. 

I scrambled to gather him into my arms and whispered reassurances into his ears but it was too late: his brothers started stirring from their slumber and blearily blinked their eyes at the source of the noise. 

“What’s happening? I need my beauty sweep!” Asmo grumbled as he fixed his flaxen hair.

“Who’s makin’ that wacket? It’s too dam eawly fow this!” Mammon whined as he furiously rubbed his eyes from sleep. 

“I think the one who’s making the wacket is you Mammon. Kindwy shut the hell up, dumbass.” Satan commented drily as a yawn emerged from his little mouth. 

“Oi it wasn’t me! And quit callin’ me dumbass!” 

“Yes yes. Sorry, dumbass.” 

“Quit it!”

“All of you awe so noisy.” Belphie complained sleepily as he leaned into Beel’s shoulder. Then he blinked an eye open and glared at his older brothers. “If you guys don’t let me sleep, thewe will _be_ hell to pay. Awe we cleaw?”

“I’m not scawed of ya Belphie! Whatcha gonna do, drown me in youw pillows?” 

“As much as I would love to see what you’ll do, I’m afwaid I’m not scawed even the slightest, dear bwothew.”

“Oh yeah? Bwing it!”

The three were causing so much ruckus that the placated Lucifer erupted into ear-splitting cries once more. With my agitation and panic rising by the minute, I couldn’t take it anymore and I finally lost it. 

“Guys? Guys? GUYS!” 

The screaming match ceased at once and the guilty parties turned towards me, eyes looking everywhere but my face that was puffed up in anger and impatience. 

“Can we please have a moment of silence, just for a little bit?! Please?” Lucifer’s howls increased in pitch by the sudden volume of my voice and I swayed him side to side to try to calm him down. 

“Sorry Luci. There, there, everything’s fine.”

Levi who had grown concerned with his brother’s incessant screeching came forward. “What’s wong with Lucifew?” 

I breathed a harsh sigh through my nose and tried to calm the staccato of my heart. 

_Calm down Eira. Calm down. You can do this._

_Well, shit of course you can’t! You’ve bitten off more than you can chew! It’s time you hightail it out of here and shove the responsibility of taking care of these brats to Diavolo!_

_Shut up! I’m thinking! Just go away will you?_

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Feeling myself become calmer, I shifted Lucifer into a more comfortable position on my hip. Thankfully, the silence had helped him settle down and his earlier shrieks had now quieted into soft sobs. 

_You_ can _do this. You_ have _to._

Gently, I turned a much-more behaved Lucifer around in my embrace and started wiping his tear-stained chubby cheeks with a soft cloth.

“Well, Lucifer has regressed even further. He’s about a year old now. Say hello to your new younger brother.” I joked lamely. 

Silence. There was just absolute silence. Silence even more deafening than earlier. Everyone just stared slack-jawed and wide-eyed at their supposedly eldest brother.

And then for the second time that morning, all hell broke loose once again. 

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.” Satan’s laugh was the loudest, ringing across the walls of the cavernous Common Room. 

“Seriously? HAHAHAHA. Lucifer? HAHAHA. Oh man!!!” Mammon was slapping his knees as his tiny chest was wracked with hoarse guffaws. 

“Hahahaha. Not so tough now awe we, deaw bwothew of mine?” Belphie laughed lightly as a smirk crept its way across his gentle features. 

“I can’t believe you guys.” Beel chastised his brothers as a frown marred his face. “Also, is this weally the time to be laughing awound? What if we’we next?” 

At this, three anti-Lucifers choked on air at the sudden realization of becoming a glorified infant like their eldest brother. 

“No’ o’ t’o’gh ‘ow a’w w’e?”

For the first time since waking up, Lucifer addressed the repeat offenders in his chilling, small voice. He smirked as his crimson eyes glinted evilly. 

*** 

After I had everybody settled down and Lucifer’s clothes changed (his old one’s were wet from all the snot and tears), we had a quick breakfast from last night’s leftovers. At the moment, the tots were gathered over at the playmats where I had sternly instructed them to stay put and just play. I’d especially elected Beel to look after the currently (physically) youngest Lucifer as he seemed to be the most qualified out of the bunch. He didn’t look like he was out for vengeance (Satan, Mammon and Belphie), he didn’t seem like he was plotting a makeover (Asmo) nor did he appear like he could care less (Levi). 

I scurried over to a far corner of the room and punched a number on my D.D.D. 

“Hello?” A silky voice answered from the opposite end.

“Solomon hi!” I answered in a squeaky voice, my nerves getting the best of me. “Can you come here at the House of Lamentation? There’s been, uh, an emergency you see, and you’re the only one I can turn to for help.” 

Soft chuckles could be heard from the other line. _Well at least someone finds this hilarious._

“What a coincidence. I was just about to head over there right now.” He remarked, pants puncturing his words as if he was indeed on his way to someplace else. “It is my turn to help you with babysitting duty, right?”

I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. 

_Oh thank God._

And then I felt dumb. In all the commotion, panic and stress, I’d forgotten that Solomon was coming over today for babysitting duty! Hallelujah we’re saved!! 

_Wait, isn’t it strange though?_

_What?_

_Wasn’t he due later in the day? Why’s he coming over now?_

_Huh? You’re right. Maybe he has another purpose?_

_Maybe._

As I was having an internal conversation, I walked back over to where the demon-babies were. The anti-Lucifer squad (Satan, Mammon and Belphie) plus Levi, were deeply engrossed in some kiddie board game. Mammon was furiously yelling at Satan for being a cheat and Satan shot him down saying that the pot was calling the kettle black. Shaking my head at their antics, I turned towards Asmo who was leisurely flipping through the pages of a fairytale book, his eyes lighting up in wonder at all the beautiful dresses the princess in the story had. Giggling lightly, I finally headed to where Beel and Lucifer were. The former was happily munching on the fruit bar I had handed him earlier while also keeping one eye out on his younger (older) brother who was uncharacteristically enthralled with playing with the unicorn plushie between his pudgy thighs. 

“Hey Luci.” I called out sweetly to the Avatar of Pride. He glanced up and annoyance quickly clouded his eyes. “Do’ c’aw m’e th’a” 

“Sorry. I just couldn’t resist. You look so cute right now!” I gushed as I lightly pinched his fluffy cheeks. 

_Ahh this is heaven._

“I’f I w’a i’n m’y n’orm’a fo’ r’igh n’ow y’ou would’n eve’ b’e ab’e to d’o th’i.” He grumbled probably hoping to instill fear in me but only succeeding in making me gush over him more. 

“Okay okay, I’ll stop.” I giggled after a few more seconds of infant-Luci cuddling and teasing when I noticed he was about to blow his top. “Sorry about that. Anyways, how are you feeling? Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?”

Lucifer huffed and was about to fix his gloves when he noticed that he didn’t have any on. I held back another giggle as he seamlessly folded his arms together instead and sighed. “I fee’ f’ne. N’o pai’ wha’ so’ ver. Jus’ uncomfo’ tab’le bein’ ‘ven sma’er.” 

Feeling a wave of pity bloom in my chest, I patted his head gently. “I see. Don’t worry, Lucifer. Help is on the way.”

As if on cue, the doors to the Daycare open and in sauntered Solomon looking fresh and cheery. 

“Solomon!” I called out to him, relief and happiness evident in my voice. I quickly picked up Lucifer and stood up as he came over to us.

“Good morning Eira. Good morning demon brothers.” He bade us warmly. 

“I-”

“Before you begin, I already know what you’re about to say. Let me guess, someone has regressed even further?” He asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers. “How’d you know?”

“Well, apart from the fact that I’m already looking at him, call it Sorcerer’s intuition.” He quipped as he sat down beside Asmo who winked at him in greeting. “And also the fact that I did some more research last night of the witches’s brew. Turns out, it’s got even nastier side-effects.”

Concerned about what he may share, I sat down once more, settling Luci in a more comfortable position on my lap. The other brothers also found comfortable positions and focused their attention on Solomon to wait for his explanation. 

“Nastier side-effects? In what way?”

“Remember how I said that age-regression happens when you ingest the potion? And that its effects wore off after seven days?”

Everyone nodded.

“If the person who ingested the potion managed to survive after seven days he’ll go back to his original form and all will be well and good. Emphasis on _if_.” 

My brows scrunched up at his words. 

_What does that even mean?_

“Sowomon, what does that even mean?” Asmo grouched as his dainty face became pinched.

“It means that to survive, the person affected should live as a child, no ifs, buts or excuses, nor should _anyone_ hold him back from doing so. Should that person fail, he’ll only keep regressing until he fades from existence.”

No one reacted after that as if there was a lull in our existence itself. Mammon broke the silence first with his hands waving wildly in the air. “Oi oi oi! Ya mean to say we’ll end up like Lucifer if we don’t live fully as a child?”

“That is correct.”

“B-but t-that can’t happen!” Levi whined as he wrung his hands. “I’ve alweady missed too many campaigns!!”

Solomon only grinned lightly in response. 

I turned a worried gaze on Lucifer who was in my embrace and was sighing as if he was caught red-handed. 

And then it hit me.

His reluctance to join in the fun and games his younger brothers were having. The way he just stood on the sidelines and simply looked. 

“Lucifer, it can’t be that you’re holding back on my account right?”

Silence. And then he bowed his head in shame.

“Lucifer!” I turned his little body around to face me as horror, guilt and shock injected my veins and turned my blood cold. “I thought we already talked about this!”

“Sow’y” was his only reply. 

Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes. 

What if this was my fault? What if I wasn’t doing enough as their babysitter? I’d only wanted them to enjoy a period of time they never got to experience themselves but what if they thought I was only pretending to be strong? What if because of that, they only think of themselves as a burden now? What if-

Suddenly, the image of all seven of them fading from existence emerged in my mind and I felt like air was stolen from my lungs, choking me. I was _choking._

_Choking._

_Choking_.

Belphie. Mammon. Beel. Asmo. Satan. Levi and...

Luci. 

Their bodies were fading away into dust. The wind blew away the particles until no trace was left in existence.

_Make it stop._

_Nonononononono_

With my troubled thoughts and the initial stress and worry from earlier, the dam finally broke. I burst into ugly sobs that stole my breath as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

Alarmed, Lucifer hugged me tightly (as tightly as a small infant could) while the rest of his brothers gathered around me and enveloped me in a big (small) group hug. 

“Eiwa! Don’t cwy!” Levi said, as tears started gathering in his own eyes.

“You’ll wuin youw beautifuw face!” Asmo cried out in panic mixed with concern.

“Hewe, I’ll give you the west of my fwuit baw.” Beel offered sadly.

“I’ll wend you my fluffiest piwwow!” Belphie offered graciously.

“I’ll let you bowwow as many books as you want.” Satan promised, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“Oi oi oi if you don’t stop cwying, the Gweat Mammon won’t forgive you!” Mammon threatened with no real heat behind it as tears prickled his eyelashes. 

“Please stop crying!” They all pleaded in unison. 

I laughed wetly as I hugged them with one arm, and used the other to wipe away the tears with a handkerchief Solomon had generously offered. 

“S-sorry. It’s just been a really tough day, you know?” I sniffled and grimaced. Ugh I must look like a mess right now. “But it’s not your fault. None of it is any of your fault. Life just sucks sometimes, that’s all. However, no matter how much it sucks, we can always make it better.” 

I locked my eyes on each of my charges and stopped with Lucifer’s last. “I said it once and I’ll say it again. _None_ of you are a burden. You all should stop beating yourselves up thinking that you are. It’s been an absolute joy looking after you and it made me wish I could have seen you all growing up.” I paused as I let the words from the deepest recesses of my heart sink in. 

“Now will you _please_ listen to my request? Because for the love of god if you don’t I will _really_ lose it.” I quipped-sobbed. 

“Please, please, _please,_ don’t hold yourselves back from acting like kids, for my sake. Never. Never, ever, _ever_ do that, do you hear me?”

A quiet chorus of “yeses” was heard and I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt a weight finally come off of my shoulders.

“Good. That’s really great. Thanks, you guys.” I smiled a brittle smile. 

Beel timidly raised his hand up.

“Yes Beel?”

“Can we help you though? I promise we’ll try to enjoy ourselves from now on, but it just doesn’t sit right with me that you’re doing all the work.”

His brothers nodded, echoing his sentiments and Lucifer even voiced out a small grunt. 

_Fine. Let’s settle on a compromise then._

I thought for a moment and then a light bulb went off in my mind. 

_That’s perfect!_

***

We spent the rest of the day playing with the toys and other baby stuff inside the Daycare. Apart from that, I was able to do the rest of the chores that I wasn’t able to do properly in the past days, with the help of the demon tots. 

It was a compromise: They’ll fully commit to living as kids as long as they get to help me with (kid-friendly) chores. I was fine with it too as helping with chores was considered one of the milestones for kids in the human world, plus they’ll finally stop feeling like burdens (and Lucifer will _finally_ be placated). 

Speaking of which, Solomon had also explained how Lucifer will get back to his former (not yet adult but toddler) self. 

“Oh as long as he stops being his stubborn, prideful self he’ll be back to being a toddler! Don’t worry your pretty, little head about it! Anyways, gotta go or I’ll be late for my classes! Bye!” Solomon waved a quick goodbye to us and went on his way. 

That night, as I lay the toddlers (sans Lucifer as he was still an infant) down to bed and then laid down myself, I thought back to my earlier cry. 

_God, why me?_

Why was it indeed me? Out of the millions of humans, why was I even picked for the exchange program anyways? I was nothing special but I was chosen for a very special task. Maybe… maybe the universe was planning this from the start. Maybe it was destiny all along.

_Besides,_ I thought as I finally burrowed under the warm covers, _sometimes it pays not to question things._

_That’s just how magical the universe is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, I didn't end with a cliffhanger!! *does a happy jig* I figured Eira deserved a break so I let her have it. How long she'll have that break though, is yet to be seen. *chuckles evilly*
> 
> Anyways, what was your favorite scene/line from this chapter? Did you like Solomon's special appearance? Please don't hesitate to sound off in the comments below! <3


	6. Like Gooey S'mores We Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira, Luke and the Demon boys spend some much needed fun. But then again, "Devildom" and "fun" don't really go well together and Eira realizes this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope everyone's having fun with the new event. The boys all look sooo gorgeous in their yukatas, don't they? Anyway, I apologize for the late update. I've been struggling through a particular bad case of writer's block as I was writing this. Also, this chapter is unfortunately unbeta-d as my friend Zai is quite busy at the moment. I hope it still turned out well though. I tried my best. T.T

My very good friend Junko made this EiraxLuci fanart based on that Gordon Ramsay meme. xD I LOVE IT!! Thanks Junko!! Thought I'd share it with you guys. Also, this is how Eira looks like. ;) 

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn, feeling lighter and much more at ease than the days prior. I stretched my arms up my head then turned over to my other side to see.. 

Lucifer, still very much an infant, an infant whose large eyes gazed at me with a mixture of resignation and mirth. 

_Oh well. Still a baby, I see. Nevermind, we’ll all have fun today. That’ll help him loosen up!_

“Mow’ni’ E’wa” He murmured softly as a yawn slipped out his tiny mouth. 

“Good morning Luci. Did you sleep well?” 

“I di’, supwis’ng’y. A’so I tho’gh I to’d you no’ ‘o ca’ me tha’?” He grumbled and his tiny lip jutted out so cutely, it took all my willpower not to just cuddle him then and there.

“Oops sorry Luci” He gave me a look. “-fer. Lucifer.”

Sighing, he squared his little shoulders and locked gazes with me. “Fi’ ‘ou ca’ ca’ me tha’ bu’ onw’y unti’ I tur’ ba’ ‘kay?” 

_Omg am I dreaming? Is this real? Am I dead?_

“Are you for real?” 

Luci looked at me pointedly like I was the biggest idiot ever. I clamped my mouth shut and nodded furiously as my cheeks heated in delight. 

_I finally get to call him Luci!! I’ve been secretly calling him that in my head for months!! I can die happy now._

_No, there won’t be any dying happening for the moment. Do you wanna leave the demon babies babysitter-less?_

_Geez, I was only kidding._

_Kidding aside, get a hold of yourself. Your Luci-fangirl side is showing._

Biting back an inhumane squeal. I quickly put on my glasses then got up and started neatly and quietly folding the blankets and fixing the mattress.

“Go back to sleep, Luci. It’s still early. I’ll go make some breakfast.” I patted his head softly then circled around the rest of the sleeping demon tots. I was about to pass by Belphie’s little head when something cold touched my bare foot and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

“Ahhhh!” I fell over and landed on my butt. Thankfully, the floor was baby-proofed otherwise there would be some serious bruising. It still stung though.

I rubbed my aching bottom, groaning as I turned toward the culprit and found Belphie blearily blinking his eyes at me.

“Whewe awe you going?”

“Belphie! Don’t do that! You scared the crap out of me!”

“Whewe awe you going?”

“To the kitchen to make breakfast, where else? Also, why are you already up?” I hurriedly lowered my voice to a whisper as I quickly glanced towards the large windows overlooking the open expanse of the garden. The sky was just beginning to fade to grey heralding the dawn to a new day. 

“It’s still dawn. Go back to sleep.”

“Actuawwy,” A different little voice piped up then, eliciting another very unladylike squeak from me. “Aw of us awe awready awake. Have been since you and Lucifew stawted tawking.” Beel explained as he leaned his head against Belphie’s tiny shoulder. His stomach rumbled in hunger. “I’m hungwy.” 

“Beel?!” 

“Oi can you stop scweaming so eawly in the mowning?” Mammon complained as tufts of his white hair stuck up adorably in different directions. 

“Mammon?!” I swept my gaze around the rest of the toddlers and found them all already awake and staring at me with clear amusement in their large eyes. 

“Why are all of you awake already?” A cursory glance at the D.D.D. clutched in my hand told me it was way too early for demon babies who need their sleep.

“It’s 6AM!” I told them, horror and shock coloring my tone. 

“We know it’s 6AM. We also know that you’ll alweady be up and about doing some chowes like the ovewly considewate pewson that you awe.You know, you’we allowed to be a little selfish sometimes, wight?” Satan quipped as he sighed like he couldn’t believe what I was doing. 

_Yeah I think “Selfish” and “Eira” belong to two separate planes of existence._

“Which is why, we’ve aw decided to help you out today!” Asmo sang in a cheery-voice as he blew me a kiss.

_Huh?_

_“_ That’s wight! We’ll be by youw side for the west of the day. We don’t want you bweaking down on us again.” Mammon stubbornly refuted. 

“B-but, I’m fine now you guys. There won’t be any more crying me, promise. Just go back to sleep. Please.” 

“Oh no. You’we not gonna get out of this one Eiwa.” Belphie countered, a rare defiance glinting in his purple eyes. 

“Yeah.” His twin echoed his sentiment. “We’we sticking by you. Like gooey smowes we stick togethew. Ugh. S'mowes. I want s'mowes for bweakfast.” 

I looked at each of the demon tots’ faces. Each was wearing a similar mask of stubborn defiance. I held back an eye roll as an unfamiliar feeling of recklessness bloomed within and a smirk found its way to my lips. 

“Oh _yeah_? Who’s gonna make me?” I taunted before I started to sprint out of the room. Alas, I had sorely underestimated the sheer willpower of seven very obstinate demon babies. I wasn’t even three steps away when I suddenly found my movements restricted as the babies clambered to cling onto my arms and legs like a small army of baby koalas. Even Lucifer in his infant form, had managed to waddle his way to me and persistently clung onto my ankle with all the might his tiny arms could muster.

“You guys! Let go!” 

“No.” Belphie muttered as he tightly gripped my right arm like a monkey bar. 

“Let go!” I grunted as I tried as gently as I could to shake off the bullheaded tiny demons to no avail. 

“No!” Satan screamed and tightened his iron-grip on my right knee. 

“If you’re not,” _grunt_ “letting go” _grunt_ “I’m going to start walking” _grunt_ “And you’re all going to fall.” _grunt._ “It’s going to hurt.” 

“Bwing it on.” Mammon challenged as he leaned his head on the left knee he had latched onto. “A littwe pain nevew kiwwed anyone.” 

Feeling the rebel in me suddenly come to life, I squared my shoulders (or as much as I could square them with two demon babies literally hanging from them for dear life). Huffing angrily, I took a wobbly step forward then another and another, but the tots still kept their grips intact. Suddenly, I felt the ground beneath me disappear and I found myself falling once more. Fearing the babies would get hurt should I land wrongly, I curled into a ball and enveloped them into my tight embrace as I slammed against the relatively hard ground. 

“Oof!” I landed with a hard grunt as the breath was knocked from my lungs with the sudden impact and pain radiated from my back. I stared at the ceiling as I tried to calm the frantic beating of my heart for a few seconds when remembered the tiny devils in my arms. 

“Ohmygod are you guys okay?!” I worriedly asked as I tried to check them for any signs of injury. 

A chorus of “We’we fine’s” echoed in reply and I finally breathed a sigh of relief when I was able to guarantee none of them were hurt. All at once, that relief was replaced with a spike of anger and indignation. 

“Are you guys crazy?!” I asked as I sat up and gently deposited my charges on the floor before me. “Why would you do such a thing? You could’ve been seriously hurt!”

“Yes. But we’we not so chill out.” Belphie piped up wearing a slightly guilty expression. 

_Good at least he still has a conscience._

Still, that barely stopped me from nearly throttling him from frustration. 

_Think happy thoughts, Eira. Happy thoughts! They’re kids driven by the childish impulses at the moment. Ice cream. Fluffy pillows. Mountains of books. Cute cats._ Happy _thoughts!_

I closed my eyes then breathed harshly through my nose as I felt the overwhelming feelings slowly ebb away. When I opened them once more, I found the babies bowing their heads, remorse and worry emanating from their tiny bodies. 

This time, I was the one who felt guilty. 

“You guys, please look at me. Come on now.” I called out in a much gentler voice. One by one, they raised their heads and the expressions on their faces were so pitiful I had to bite my lip and hold back a cry. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.”

We stared at each other for a few seconds seemingly at an impasse. And then.. We broke out into laughter. Big, loud bellowing laughter like a bunch of idiots. As if we had never laughed so hard before. Huh. Maybe we _were_ idiots. 

Giggling, I wiped the tears that had gathered at the corners of my eyes and gave them a shaky smile. “I’m sorry for just blowing up like that.” Then I gave them a slightly stern look. “Still, you guys shouldn’t have done that. I was seriously worried.”

“We’we sorry.” Beel said softly with a sad smile on his face. “It’s just we wewe worried about you too. We just don’t want a wepeat of what happened yestewday.”

“Yeah.” Asmo chirped in with a small pout. “And you can be sewiously stubbown when you want to so we had no othew choice.” 

“Eithew we come with you ow you don’t leave ouw side at all.” Satan declared, his gaze serious and steadfast.

“But aren’t you worried you’ll turn out just like Lucifer?” I asked as sudden panic gripped my insides with dread, the ugly scenario of the possibilities before us flashing over and over in my mind. I locked gazes with each of them, hoping to convey my fear and worry into my eyes. “It’s too dangerous to risk it. Please just stay here. Let me do this. It’s my responsibility after all.” 

Lucifer waddled over to me and placed his tiny hands on top of my knees, wearing a rare earnest expression. “An’ we’we askin’ y’ou t’o le’ _us_ d’o thi’s too. Pwea’e? W’e pw’omi’e no’ t’o d’o an’thin’ un’le’ss y’ou as’ u’s t’o. Jus’ le’ u’ com’e wi’ yo’u.”

A burst of affection bloomed inside my heart at the concern these brothers were giving me, concern that I didn’t even think I deserved, but was greatly appreciated nonetheless. I was just a human yet these seven powerful demons cared about me so much. Oh how strange the world worked. 

Smiling shakily, as I held back my tears at bay, I asked them once more. “So, you’re really not going to let me go today?” 

All seven of them resolutely shook their heads. 

“There’s going to be a ton of chores and you might get bored.” 

“Doesn’t mattew. We go whewe you go.” Levi affirmed with his small arms crossed. 

_Compromise it is then._

Chuckling, I stood up and looked them squarely in the eyes. “Okay, you guys win. You can go with me and help with the chores. But under two conditions. One, under no circumstances are you allowed to touch sharp or heavy objects. are we clear?”

The seven tots nodded solemnly.

“An’ t’he secon’?” Lucifer asked, a mixture of curiosity and doubt in his crimson stare. 

I ruffled his hair lightly. “We’re going to have some fun.”

“Fun?” Mammon asked as he leaned his head to the side in confusion. 

“Yep.” I popped the p as nudged the babies towards the door. “Now let’s go. Breakfast isn’t going to cook itself.” 

A sunny smile found its way to my lips as a burst of warmth bloomed from my chest. 

_Yes. This day was going to be_ fun. 

*** 

The first half of the day was spent doing the morning routine of cooking breakfast followed by the few chores I was planning to do with the bonus of having seven demon babies watching my every move protectively, as if the roles had been reversed: I was the fragile baby and they were the vigilant adults. 

It was quite unnerving at first, having seven pairs of eyes watching everything I did. But even after several attempts at convincing them to lay off the staring, they remained stubbornly resolute and stared even harder. Defeated, I just continued on with my work as quickly and efficiently as I could. Surprisingly, the babies pitched in to help with the simple tasks for which I was quite grateful for and utterly touched.

During breakfast preparations, Beel and Mammon whisked the eggs while Belphie and Levi fetched the bread and bacon while Satan stayed back to watch over Lucifer. Afterwards we did the laundry. Lucifer and the others offered to summon the Little D’s to do it for us but after several attempts, none of them could summon nor change into their demon forms. Though slightly worried, I reassured them that I could do the laundry by myself, while mentally filing the information for later and asking Solomon for help. We (mostly I) aired out everyone’s rooms and changed the sheets and pillowcases. After having everything washed, we laid them out to dry out in the garden. We were just hanging up the last of the sheets when Luke came running out, gasping heavily. 

“Oh hey Luke.” I greeted him with a warm smile, as I adjusted baby Luci on my hip.

“E-Eira! Where were you? I looked everywhere for you guys in the house and couldn’t find you!” He exclaimed as rivulets of sweat rolled down his pale face. 

I flinched and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry Luke. I forgot to write a note. We were just out doing the laundry.”

He took a few moments to catch his breath, his face red from exhaustion and grumpiness before slowly relaxing into an exasperated smile. “Fine, you’re forgiven. But next time, don’t scare me like that, okay? I was worried. Solomon told me what happened.” His eyes travelled to my hip where Luci was currently perched, looking at him with faint annoyance.

“So it WAS true! Lucifer you’re even younger!”

“Ye’ chih’a’ha. I know.” 

“Hey! Don’t call me chihuahua!” 

“Alright, alright. That’s enough.” I gently intervened as I placed a hand on Luke’s arm. “Why don’t we go inside for now, okay?” 

“But it’s stuffy inside.” Mammon complained as he tugged on my pants. 

It was an especially humid day and as I looked down at the toddlers I noticed sweat was coating their skin, their clothes sticking uncomfortably to their small bodies. 

I racked my brain for a possible solution when it hit me. 

“Can you hold Lucifer and watch the others for a minute? I’ll be right back.” I gingerly handed baby Luci over to a confused-looking Luke and dashed inside with one destination in mind, the panicked cries of the others on my sudden departure behind me. 

A few minutes later, I came back dressed in a rash guard and beach shorts, a large bag slung over one shoulder and two things in hand. The others swarmed me immediately with worried questions and I laughingly held a hand out to placate them. 

“Calm down you guys. I just went back inside to get these.” I gestured to the blue plastic I was holding in one hand and the air pump in the other.

“Why awe you weawing _that_?” Beel asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“And what awe _those_?” Satan asked, morbid curiosity reflected in his emerald eyes. 

“This is an inflatable pool.” I raised the blue plastic I was holding. “And this an air pump.” I lifted the metal instrument. 

“What’we they used fow?” Levi asked as he peeked at the strange objects. 

Laughing lightly, I crouched down and started pumping on the pool to inflate it. “It’s used for swimming for small children. You use the pump to push in air inside the pool to inflate it. When it’s inflated you fill it with water and then you can start swimming in it.” 

I looked to the others and met with their perplexed expressions. “You guys said you were feeling hot right? Swimming is a really good way to cool off. I know you probably wanted to swim in the lake instead but it isn’t safe for you right now. The inflatable pool will have to do instead. I’m sorry. I hope you guys understand.” 

They circled the blue material slowly filling up with air as I kept on pumping, their faces clearly conveying their curiosity and uncertainty. Mammon even gingerly toed the plastic as if he was examining an unidentified, dangerous object and I giggled once more. 

“It’s safe guys, I promise.” 

The brothers shot looks of uncertainty with one another and seemed to share another look before nodding resolutely and turning to me with eager faces. 

“That’s the spirit!” I cheered as I continued on pumping air. 

Minutes later, the pool had been inflated so I hurried to bring the garden hose over and started filling it up with water. The babies who had been quite cautious earlier had gathered around the sides of the pool watching with wide fascination as the water slowly poured in. I grabbed the bag I had brought with me and started unloading the animal floaties and the beach ball into the pool. 

“Whoa! You even bought floaties?” Levi squealed, excitement bubbling from his small form. 

“You suwe thought of evewything, didn’t you?” Belphie commented looking quite impressed. 

“I just thought of buying everything I’d need to entertain babies. They can be very prickly after all.” I winked at them meaningfully. 

“As expected of Eiwa! The Mammon suwe knows how to pick people!” Mammon declared with utmost pride.

Satan sighed and shot his older brother a look. “I don’t see how Eiwa having the fowesight to buy these has any welation to you, Mammon.”

“Hmph! You’we just jealous cause you wewen’t hew fiwst!”

“Again with that “fiwst”, thing? Stupid Mammon.” 

“Hey!”

“Now, now. That’s enough.” I got between the two brothers and gently carried them into the now filled pool. 

“There how’s that feel?”

“Whoaaa! The watew feels weally nice and cool!” Mammon exclaimed as he stawted splashing around playfully. 

“Hmm. I agwee. And the watew is just the wight depth.” Satan murmured lightly as he sat down, leaned against the edge and soaked the water’s refreshing temperature. 

“That’s really good to hear.” I turned to the rest of the tots. “Alright guys, your turn.” I placed the rest of the demons into the pool and fetched Lucifer last from Luke’s arms, securing him tightly against me as I dipped into the shallow water and I breathed a contented sigh. The water really _was_ nice: It was chilly, a stark contrast to my feverish skin and I reveled in the reprieve from the blistering Devildom heat. 

I glanced over to where Luke was standing awkwardly and I stifled a giggle. He looked so lost and unsure and so very cute. Suddenly my inner big-sister flared and I gestured towards the pool. 

_No one was going to get left behind. Not on my watch._

“Come on in, Luke. The pool’s big enough for everyone!” I called out cheerfully as I grinned widely. 

“B-but,” He stuttered as his face blushed an adorable crimson. “I-I didn’t bring any clothes for swimming.” 

“You can borrow my clothes. I’m not that tall. I’m sure they’ll fit you just fine. If you don’t mind wearing my clothes that is?”

This made his face turn a brighter shade of crimson and I cocked my head in confusion. 

_Was it so embarrassing to wear my clothes_?

“O-okay.” He replied quietly as dressed down to just his white inner shirt and shorts and stepped into the pool, squealing in delight as the slightly frigid water met his ankles. 

“Oh this is wonderful!” He crowed as he started cheerfully making ripples.

“It is, isn't it?” I murmured with another sigh as I roved my eyes over the rest of the brothers who were happily frolicking and throwing water at each other’s faces and languidly lying on the floaties. Then I turned to Lucifer who gurgled happily against my chest as his tiny hands explored the crystalline water, uncharacteristically unguarded for once and I beamed with joy at this small accomplishment. The demon faces were all filled with nothing but unmasked joy and emanated such a brilliant light: pure, unsullied and breathtaking and for a second I wondered if that was how they looked like back when they were still angels in the Celestial Realm. The entire scene was so beautiful and peaceful and wonderfully domestic, that I wished I could freeze that moment and live in it for eternity. 

We stayed in the pool for a few more minutes and I was about to call it a day when the brothers pleaded at me with their cute, baby faces to spare a few minutes more. Being the baby sap that I was, I was powerless against their adorableness (stupid demon charm) and relented allowing them a few more minutes of pool time. When those few minutes were up, they begged for another but I put my foot down and refused citing that their fingers were starting to get pruney and that they were likely to get sick should they stay any longer in the water. 

“Ahh! They awe tuwning pwuney! My beautiful hands! Quick get me out of hewe!” Asmo complained as he hurried to dash out of the pool. And with that the pool time debacle ended. 

***

About thirty minutes later when everyone had washed up and was dressed in warm, snug clothes, we found ourselves in the kitchen for the second time that day, this time to observe Luke make his absolutely delicious and exquisite pastries. 

He shyly confessed he hadn’t that much fun in quite a while and had wanted to show his appreciation, so he asked to borrow the kitchen to which everyone wholeheartedly agreed to. Besides, who didn’t want to see how one of the best pastry chefs around came up with his creations? 

At the moment, he was in the middle of whisking the egss and the entire display looked as if he was the conductor for an orchestra; his every movement was graceful as he moved in the kitchen with ease, every ingredient an important piece to his musical score. 

I initially wanted to help, but he adamantly brushed off my offer and said that all I needed to do was to “sit, look pretty and watch.” Although I was slightly startled by the unexpected compliment, I thanked him nevertheless and watched him fumble a bit with the mixer, his face a lovely cherry shade as if he himself couldn’t believe he had just called me pretty. 

And so I watched along with my demon charges as we sat around in chairs we had lugged from the Daycare. Luke was just putting the red velvet cupcakes he had decided to bake into the oven when a small sneeze from beside me drew my attention. 

“Asmo? What’s wrong?” I asked, a bit worried at Asmo’s slightly red face and runny nose.

“ ‘m fine. My nose was just itchy. Don’t wowwy.” He said as he snuggled into my side and I placed a comforting arm around him. 

He sneezed a few times more after that: He sneezed thrice when we were happily eating the cupcakes after they were perfectly baked. At one sneeze, he startled Beel so much, he dropped his cupcake to the floor and I had to give him mine before he went on a full-blown tantrum. He sneezed twice more when I was putting them down for an afternoon nap. But even when I asked him what was wrong and kept on persuading him to let me check him up, he kept on dissuading my worried glances and gentle touches with sweet words and flying kisses of his own. 

In hindsight, _maybe_ I should’ve paid more attention to him. Maybe I shouldn’t have let him sweet-talk his way out of examining him more carefully. 

Alas, regrets are always at the end. 

And regret I did when at 2am the next day, I went to get a glass of water and found Asmo shivering intensely, breaths labored, and his face an alarming shade of red. Concerned, I silently crept to where he lay, carefully placed my hand over his forehead and jerked back with the intense heat upon contact. 

Oh _no._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was only gonna be fluff forever? Well you thought wrong!! I love angst so prepare for some angst in the next chapter! *laughs evilly* Lmao kidding aside, it is my personal headcanon that Luke has a HUGE crush on Eira but she only sees him as an adorable little brother. Poor Luke-y. xD 
> 
> I'm on Twitter btw, so if you wanna fangirl or just have a chat with me just head onto @IAwayan. Fair warning: I scream and struggle a lot about Obey Me. xD


	7. I'll Still Be Here in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo gets sick. Eira is at her wit's end. And they bond over shared fears and thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this is probably my second favorite chapter to write to date. I was feeling reaaally angsty when I wrote this so be forewarned for the heavy angst ahead. This also connects to the Asmo Thunderstorm headcanon I wrote, so if you guys haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. I'll be linking that here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285783/chapters/61304794. Also, there's a specific scene that goes really well with a song I used for this chapter. I'll be putting an indication below so you'll know which part to play the song. :)
> 
> PS. Thanks to my very dear friend Ate Junko for pitching in as my beta reader! I really appreciate it!! <3

I won [@stellarstelle](https://twitter.com/stelIarstelle) 's art raffle on Twitter and asked her to draw Eira and she drew her so beautifully!! *cries* This is the most accurate depiction of her so far. Even Picrew couldn't do her justice. Thank you so much Stelle! <3 

* * *

Tamping down my growing alarm as well as the panicked scream threatening to spill from my lips, I calmly placed my hand on Asmo’s forehead again. He was burning up and his skin was clammy with sweat. _Yep. He was definitely running a fever -- and a terrible one at that._

I grabbed some lighter clothes and some towels, since Asmo was still dressed in his thick onesie to keep him away from the night chill. Then I peeled back the covers, changed his clothes and then tucked him back in with a lighter blanket this time, all the while he barely even stirred, his soft murmurs of discomfort the only indication that he wasn’t feeling alright. 

Now I was worried. Most children would fuss and scream whenever they had even the slightest fever. But not Asmo. He was undoubtedly feeling uncomfortable yet even when in pain, he seemed to be holding himself back. Why he did, I didn’t know. But I will find out. 

_I have to._

Brushing off the vexing thoughts from my mind, I took my D.D.D. and went to the communal bathroom. 

First things first: medicine. I needed medicine to lower down Asmo’s temperature. But what do demons take whenever they had a fever? It was my first time to encounter such a thing and if I wasn’t so worried, I’d be shocked to realize that beings such as demons even got sick. 

I opened the medicine cabinet and peered at the countless vials all of which were probably medicine for everything that ailed demons. I was at a loss: I knew nothing and if I were to give Asmo a random remedy just by what my gut told me, he might even get worse! I glanced at the time on my D.D.D. and found it to be 2:30 am. My thoughts were a swirling mess as my conscience warred with my common sense. 

_Ah whatever! He did say to ask him if we needed anything._

I quickly opened the messaging app and shot a quick text to the unfailingly helpful butler. 

**_Eira_ **

_Hi Barbatos. I know my timing reaally sucks, but I really need your help._

_I hope you don’t mind me asking._

  
  
  


**_Barbatos_ **

_Hello Eira. Of course I don’t mind. I was still up anyway. What can I help you with?_

  
  


I bit my lip and prayed he wouldn’t find my question bothersome or even stupid. 

**_Eira_ **

_What medicine do demons take for fever?_

_I’m currently facing countless vials of unmarked medicine in the communal bathroom_

_and I don’t dare risk choosing a random one_

_and making it worse._

Barbatos’ reply was quick and if he wondered why I asked such a thing, he didn’t pry. 

  
  


**_Barbatos_ **

_Do you see a bottle with a dark fruit shaped like an olive? That’s nightshade. It’s what we use to treat fever. One dose is equal to three drops._

I glanced over the countless flasks and paused over one emblazoned with an olive-like fruit on its surface and quickly grabbed it, releasing a relieved breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. 

**_Eira_ **

_Thank you very much, Barbatos. You’ve been a big help._

  
  


I was about to hit send when I added another statement. It wasn’t right for someone to still be awake at this time after all. 

_You should sleep soon._

_You can’t be at your best unless you have a full night’s rest. :)_

  
  


**_Barbatos_ **

_You’re welcome Eira. And your concern is very much appreciated._

_I will be heading to bed soon after this last batch of paperwork._

_I hope whoever is sick will get better soon. Good night._

  
  


I smiled helplessly at his response. There really was no helping those three workaholics. 

  
  


**_Eira_ **

_Thank you for the well wishes. Good night._

  
  
  


I went to fill a small basin with cold water. Then together with the vial of medicine I returned to the Daycare. I crouched lightly by Asmo’s side and shook his shoulders lightly. 

“Hey Asmo.” I called out gently and he stirred as he let out a soft noise of annoyance. 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to wake up. But you have to drink the medicine or you’re not going to get better.” 

He blearily opened his eyes and nodded once, pain flickering on his soft features as if the mere action caused monumental pain. 

Biting back another distressed cry, I lifted his head, coaxed his mouth open and and poured three drops from the vial. Instantly Asmo’s face scrunched up in distaste. 

“It’s bitter? I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“S’ fine. Thank you, Eiwa.” He murmured as I lowered his head and he settled once more into the pillow, his eyes closing. 

“You’re welcome, Asmo. Sleep well.” I whispered to him as I dipped a towel into the basin, wrung it then placed it across his flushed brow. He sighed in relief at the cool contact. 

I observed him for a few moments more. I took note of the rise and fall of his small chest with every breath that he took, mind finally at ease at the prospect of his recovery. Soon my eyelids started drooping and I succumbed to the call of sleep. 

It seemed like it had been only a few hours since I slept when I suddenly felt my shoulder being roughly shaken by small hands. 

“Eiwa! Eiwa wake up!” Mammon’s panicked little face met my vision and I blinked my eyes from excess sleep. 

“Mammon, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Asmo! Something’s wong with Asmo!” Levi screamed as he stayed crouched at Asmo’s side. 

Suddenly, the previous events came flooding back into my mind and I dashed to where Asmo was and found him shaking even more violently than before. I felt his temperature and gasped in horror as his flamed skin met my warm one. 

How was it possible that he was even more feverish than before? Didn’t I already give him the medicine? 

His teeth were chattering and shivers ran up and down his tiny body. 

“Asmo?” 

“It’s cowd. So vewy cowd. And it huwts too.” He lamented in such a tiny, pained voice that my heart constricted in both empathy and worry. 

“Oh my poor baby. It’s alright. It’s okay. I’m here.” I gingerly transferred his body into the safety of my arms, hoping against hope that my body heat will be enough to chase the chills away. 

“Eiwaaaa.”

“Shh. It’s okay I’m here.”

“It huwts so much.” 

“I know baby, I know.” I cooed and lightly patted his back. 

I turned towards the rest of his brothers who were gazing worriedly at their very sick sibling nestled in my embrace, uncharacteristically quiet for once. 

“Will he be okay?” Belphie asked, concern reflected in his purple eyes. 

“I don’t know.” I answered, completely at a loss for once in childcare. “I honestly don’t know Belphie.” 

I felt my voice crack slightly from the pressure, the worry, the stress and of the unknown stretching before me. But most of all, I was scared. Very scared. Even more scared than when Luci got turned into a baby. I know what severe fevers did to small human children. Unless given the proper medication, the fever could get worse and could even be fatal. 

But now? Now I was faced with a _very_ sick and _very_ inhuman child with no clue to the proper remedy.

Asmo could die. There was no question about it. 

_Think Eira! Think! Stop fumbling around and THINK!_

Barbatos already provided me with the medicine but it didn’t work. Who else has the capacity, the knowledge to help us? 

I almost laughed out loud when the answer came to me but I held it back. 

I made a grab for my D.D.D. and was about to make a call when Asmo suddenly burped on my shoulder. 

“Eiwa, I feel sick.”

“What?”

“I think I’m going to thwow up.”

And then all at once Asmo was throwing up all over my clothes and shoulders and then the demon babies were crying out in alarm and I was panicking all over again. Not out of disgust because I had just got bathed in vomit but because the situation had now escalated for the worse. 

“Ahhhh he’s thwowing up! He’s thwowing up all ovew Eiwa!” Levi cried out in equal parts alarm and disgust. 

“Towels! We need towels!” Mammon screeched as he flailed his arms around in fright.

“Calm down Mammon. The towels awe ovew on the cownew.” Satan replied yet his tight face betrayed his usual calm veneer. 

I was still frozen in shock when Lucifer padded over to me and held out his arms. And it was only then that I realized that he had reverted back into his toddler form. 

“Give him to me and go clean youwself up.” 

I became rooted at the spot with probably a dumb expression on my face for a few seconds before breaking out in a grateful smile. I leaned Asmo against Luci’s short legs and he immediately enveloped his brother’s form in his gentle embrace as Mammon and Satan scurried over with the towels and some spare clothes. 

“Thanks Luci. I’ll be quick.” 

I hurried over to my room to get a quick shower, then got dressed and dialled my D.D.D.

“Hello?”

“Hey Solomon. I know I just asked for your help the other day and I’m really sorry to bother you with something. But I really need your help.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad to help. And lemme guess, someone got sick and the medicine didn’t work?”

I gasped but chose not to say anything more. I learned quite a while ago not to question the foresight and knowledge of the enigmatic great sorcerer.

“I’ll take that as a yes then? Anyway, I was doing some more research on the witches’ potion and found out something more alarming.”

“What is it?”

“The potion has a component that transforms some part of a demon’s biology into a human rendering any and all demon medicine or remedy useless. Basically, the affected demon becomes part human.”

_That explained why the medicine didn’t work! Those awful witches!! When I get my hands on them-_

“Is there a counter-remedy? Please tell me. Asmo’s really _really_ sick and I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything else but all it’s managed to do is make his fever worse and make him throw up.” I pleaded as my voice cracked the second time that day.

“Okay calm down, Eira. I’ve already started working on it. It’s tough though. The witches have definitely outdone themselves this time. But I’ve always enjoyed a challenge and this is one I’ll gladly take on. After all, Asmo and I have a pact too.” 

I felt myself smile at his words. “Thank you, Solomon. You’ve been nothing but helpful and yet I haven’t even done anything for you in return.” 

A pause and then his sweet, smooth voice responds. “A date then.”

“W-what?”

“Go on a date with me as a way of saying thank you.”

I felt my cheeks heat up at his sudden brazenness. He wasn’t so bold before. Nevertheless, one date wouldn’t hurt right? It doesn’t have to be romantic. We could just go as friends. With my mind made up, I gave my reply. 

“A-alright then. I accept. But it would have to wait. I have my hands full at the moment and I have to attend make up classes next week. Will the week after that do?” 

“Of course. I’m willing to wait for as long as it takes.” His voice took on a flirty tone and once again I was caught off-guard.

“A-anyway I have to go. Thanks again, Solomon.”

“You’re welcome Eira. I’ll have the remedy concocted within the day. I’ll drop it off at the Daycare once it’s done.”

“Okay. Bye Solomon.”

“Bye.” 

I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and slapped my cheeks hard to bring myself back to my senses. 

This was no time to wuss out. Solomon was working on the remedy. 

And Asmo… 

Asmo needed me. And I’m going to be there for him, damn it. 

*** 

The rest of the morning was spent in an eerie and tense silence. After a breakfast that was uneventful for once, the remaining demon babies sprawled across the Daycare in relative silence, playing with their toys or reading (in Satan’s case). Yet it was obvious they weren’t into it, their darting gazes filled with concern towards their sibling cocooned against my chest was any indication. 

I swept an anxious gaze of my own towards Asmo’s limp form as his breaths came in tiny puffs. His fever had been fluctuating earlier on and I had tried my best to lower his temperature down as best as I could. 

And it was working… But barely.

I tightened my hold on him and started patting his arm gently as I kept my tears at bay. 

I hated seeing him suffer like this. But what I hated even more was being unable to take away that suffering. It was all in Solomon’s hands now. All we could do was wait.

But the waiting part was pure torture. Every second that we waited was a second that Asmo dissolved into immense shivers or whimpered in pain or desperately clutched my hand like it was a lifeline. And every second was a struggle to blink my tears away and keep myself from just breaking down in front of them all like a baby. 

But no, I couldn’t do that. They needed me. Asmo needed me. And _I_ needed me. To be strong. To be focused. To hold the fort until Solomon comes with the remedy. 

Yes, I could do this.

Of course, my dumb self jinxed it again and things only turned for the worse.

In the late afternoon, a huge thunderstorm came. The thunder was rumbling so loud overhead and rattled the windows so hard I was afraid they would shatter. Thankfully, the other tots were unaffected. Asmo though… Asmo was full on shaking and even seemed like he was having a panic attack as he hugged my arms and pressed his tiny, feverish body against me. 

“Make it stop. Pwease.” 

“Asmo?”

“I can’t take the noise. Pwease. Make it stop.” He sobbed as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 

I looked at his pitiful state then at his brother’s curious, apprehensive expressions. 

“Lucifer.” I called out to the eldest. “Can you watch over your brothers for me please? Just make sure they don’t misbehave too much. I’m going to bring Asmo to his room. I think the thunder bothers him.”

Lucifer nodded solemnly, a determined expression already in place. “Of course. You can count on me.” He settled a soft gaze on his younger sibling. “Take cawe of him please.”

I smiled softly at him. “Of course. I’ll do my best.”

I took the shuddering and moaning Asmo into his room and was about to draw the covers over him when his tiny hand shot out and gripped mine. 

“Stay. Pwease.” He begged as his tear-stained face peered from under the covers.

“Of course, I’ll stay. I’ll always be here Asmo.” 

I sat by his side and combed my fingers through his hair, while he held my other hand in his. A bolt of lightning flash and thunder rumbled once more and all at once he scrambled to my lap and clung to my neck as gasps racked his small, heated body. 

“Eiwa. Eiwa. Eiwa. I hate it. Make it stop.” 

“Shh. Asmo. It’s alright. I’m here.”

I rubbed gentle circles on his back and cooed reassurances in his ear. He was getting alarmingly more feverish too and I was fretting like crazy. I shot a quick look at the heavens above that rained chaos on us below. 

_Please, you’ve forsaken him once. Please don’t forsake him again._

Another clap of lightning and the booming of thunder answered my plea and I had no idea if that was a rejection or acceptance. I wasn’t able to dwell on it further as Asmo had trapped me in almost a chokehold.

“Make. It. Stop.” He begged so pitifully that I felt tears prick my eyes. 

_Be strong for Asmo._

_He hates thunderstorms just like me. I have to be here for him the way Mom did for me._

  
Memories of a stormy night resurfaced. Of a father who emotionlessly turned his back on his family, on his daughter who loved him like no other. A daughter who cried herself to sleep whenever thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. A daughter whose mother wiped her tears away, and sang her a lullaby that soothed her fears and told her the beauty that the world still has to offer.

_A lullaby._

“Asmo,” I crooned to him as I threaded my fingers through his honey-colored hair. “Would you like me to sing a lullaby to you?”

“A wuwwaby?” He asked as he leaned back and peered into my eyes.

“Yes. My mom used to sing me one when I was very little and it helped a lot. I was scared of thunderstorms too, you see.”

Understanding and appreciation dawned in his eyes as he nodded slightly. “Okay. I’d wike that vewy much. Thank you.”

I smiled gently and guided his head back into my shoulders, settling him and myself into a comfortable position. Thunder roared and he bristled in my arms. But I patted his back lightly. 

And then I began singing in the gentlest voice I could muster as I brought the melody from memories past into the forefront of my mind and past my lips. 

_[Note: Start playing “Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng here to get immersed deeply into the scene. You can find it on Youtube! :) ]_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Lightning. Thunder. Rain. A shiver. I kept him close to my beating heart. 

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

His shivers dissolved into guttural sobs as the storm grew worse and seemed to scorn at his pain. I wept quietly with his sorrow as clung to him tighter and pressed soft kisses on the crown of his head. I wanted him to feel that I was here. That he wasn’t alone. 

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

His heart-wrenching sobs quieted into whimpers and I started swaying him lightly. 

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'Til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

I held back the last note for a few seconds more before letting it go completely. I turned to Asmo who had fallen asleep peacefully in my embrace, just as the thunderstorm slowed down to a drizzle. 

Gingerly, I laid him under the blankets. I was about to grab a chair when a small voice stopped me. 

“Thewe was a thundewstowm that day too, you know.”

“What day?” 

He blinked his sleepy eyes open. His whole demeanor was much calmer now that the rain had finally let down. And when I went to check his temperature again, it stopped changing too, although it was still quite high. 

“The day my bwothers and I were cast out of the Celestial Realm. I remember the thunder being so loud and the lightning so blinding. There was wind blowing my face and the rain just kept pouring down. And the pain. The pain was _excruciating_. It hurt everywhere. On my back. On the sides of my head. In my head. Acwoss my body. It hurt so much that I wanted to die.”

He paused and breathed deeply as if the task of telling his story was taking its toll on him. He didn’t need to share anyway. 

“Asmo you-”

“It’s okay. I want to.” He rasped and gave a shaky smile. “If it’s you Eiwa, everything’s okay.”

I smiled brightly at him as a burst of affection bloomed from within. I nodded at him to continue. 

“Fwom then on, I’ve always hated thunderstowms. I often cwied myself to sleep and even then sleep was plagued with nightmawes. But none of my bwothews knew because I kept it from them. I didn’t want them to know my pain. It was only mine to beaw, mine alone.”

By then, the tears I had been holding back finally fell down my cheeks and I smiled at this beautiful, brave boy before me who bore pain similar to my own. 

“I’m quite pathetic, awen’t I? Totally unbecoming for the Avatar of Lust and perfection himself.” He lamented with a dry laugh.

I choked back a sob and held his hand tightly. “No, you’re not. In fact you’re brave Asmo. The bravest demon there is. You held in your pain because you didn’t want your family to carry the burden you yourself had to bear. And I admire you for that Asmo. I really do.”

He looked up at me then as his own tears fell freely down his cherubic face. “Thank you, Eiwa. That weally means a lot. And thank you fow the lullaby. It was beautiful. And you have a very beautiful voice.”

“You’re welcome, Asmo.”

“You know what’s funny?”

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ll hate thunderstorms anymore.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because every time they come I’ll only be reminded by your warm hugs, your beautiful voice and your silky hair that smells like strawberries and sunlight.”

I flashed him a triumphant grin. “That’s good, Asmo. I’m really glad.”

Suddenly, he pressed a gentle kiss on my cheek and sat on his hunches. “Thank you Eiwa. For the lullaby and for everything else.”

“Anytime, Asmo.”

He crept back under the covers and trained his pleading gaze on me. 

“Will you stay by my side?”

I pressed a gentle kiss of my own on his temple. “Of course, I’ll stay, Asmo. I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard Lullaby for a Stormy Night by accident and it's been one of the greatest accidents of my life. It's been one of my favorite songs ever since and I'm very happy I was able to incorporate it into one of my fics. Anyhow, was there a specific line or scene that you really loved?? As usual your comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
